


A Thanksgiving Stuffing

by MisterretsiM



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Big Ass, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Come Inflation, Cum Inflation, F/F, Futa, Futanari, Futanari on female, Gangbang, Group Sex, Huge balls, Inflation, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Masturbation, Mind Break, Multi, Muscles, Original Character(s), Other, Penis Size, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Thanksgiving, cumflation, excessive cum, huge tits, hyper balls, hyper cock, interracial, sense deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterretsiM/pseuds/MisterretsiM
Summary: A woman meets with a group of futanari and gets more than she can handle
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	A Thanksgiving Stuffing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! A slightly late Thanksgiving story for you! A nice futanari on female gangbang. You all know what to expect! As always, comments and feedback are always very much appreciated!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter :)  
> https://twitter.com/misterretsim_

The whirring of a fan blade was the only sound being made in the nearly pitch black room. There were no lights on to speak of, and even the moon’s illuminating glow could not pierce the thick curtains that covered the only window. No glimmer of light showed through the cracks of either of the closed doors in the room, indicating that the rest of the house was in a similar state of darkness. Only in the middle of the room, where one could presume the bed lie, was there any light at all, and it came from a small rectangular device. 

Lying on this bed, whose own dark-colored sheets helped it camouflage into the darkness, was a single person. The person, a woman, lay on top of the sheets, scrolling aimlessly through her phone. Only her face could be seen: tanned skin that covered a small button nose, high cheekbones, and pink pouty lips. A single strand of straight, brown hair rested between the woman’s large eyes of the same color. Her thin eyebrows raised as a notification popped up on her phone; finally something was happening.

She tapped on the pop-up with a single red nail, which opened up an accompanying app on her phone. It was a dating app. The message didn’t stand out at all, and neither did the guy in the picture; both were equally plain. She got her fair amount of hits, but none were of the kind of person she was looking for. Contemplating even writing back at all, the woman decided against it. Closing the app in frustration, she held the phone to her chest and sighed. It had been an incredibly dry couple of months.

Well, it had been dry in a sense. The woman had downloaded quite a few different dating apps, ranging from your typical hook-up sites to ones that catered to more extreme fetishes. See, she had tried dating men, and she had tried dating women, but neither satisfied her. Cis, trans, whatever - it didn’t matter; the brunette always found herself wanting more. So, she had sought out the last sex she hadn’t been with yet: the elusive futanari. Everyone had heard about them: they looked like women but had a vagina and male genitals. Not only only that, but they were supposed to be hung like horses - at least that's what the rumors said. The problem was, is they were incredibly rare, and finding one was like finding a unicorn.

The woman’s phone buzzed against her chest. Groaning in annoyance, she lifted the phone up to her face. As her eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness, they lit up at what they saw: a message on her fetish account. These always seemed to be rarer for the girl, but they always got her hopes up. Opening the message, she scanned the message and the profile. It was from someone named “YourDreamFuta” and the message was a simple greeting. The woman almost closed the message automatically - a lot of people wanted to roleplay as a futa, and because her profile was set to looking for one, they would message her in hopes of a steamy messaging session. However, before she closed the message she noticed something: a blue star was next to the username, something she had only heard about. Someone with a blue star meant that they were a confirmed, confirmed by the site moderators at least, true futa. Holy shit. 

Heart beating in her chest like a drum, the woman clicked on this mysterious futa’s profile. It was pretty barebones, only a profile picture and a few sparsely answered questions. The picture was just of the futanari’s face - a smiling, young blonde face stared back at her, showing a row of pearly-white teeth and sparkling blue eyes. Besides that, she was fairly unremarkable. The thing that grabbed the woman’s attention was that the futanari was only in the next city over, which was less than an hour drive. With shaking hands, the brunette opened up the message and typed back. She couldn’t believe it was finally happening.

BustyBrunette8: Hi!

YourDreamFuta: oh good I’m glad you replied

YourDreamFuta: I saw you were interested in futa?

BustyBrunette8: I am! You’re the first I’ve actually talked to lol

The woman cringed at this reply. Too eager. She needed to be more coy, more hard-to-get. She couldn’t afford to scare her off. She stared at the messages, silently cursing herself. It was several more minutes, before she got a reply. She almost didn’t want to open it, fearing the rejection that was sure to come.

YourDreamFuta: thats great!

YourDreamFuta: I looked at your profile and you’re very sexy and I think you’re just who I’m looking for!

BustyBrunette8: Awww thank you

BustyBrunette8: What are you looking for

YourDreamFuta: well

YourDreamFuta: my friends and me are getting together next week and I wanted to know if youd come to

YourDreamFuta: there also futa if that helps haha

BustyBrunette8: Uh

BustyBrunette8: What did you have in mind

YourDreamFuta: a gangbang lol

YourDreamFuta: if its too much I understand  
YourDreamFuta: I just saw your location and your interests and you seemed like the right choice

BustyBrunette8: I’m interested

YourDreamFuta: yay!

YourDreamFuta: I’m Ashley

BustyBrunette8: Hi I’m Alyssa

YourDreamFuta: nice to meet you

YourDreamFuta: its late so I’ll message you later

YourDreamFuta: night!

BustyBrunette8: Goodnight!

Alyssa turned off her phone and held it to her chest once more; her heart hadn’t stopped pounding the entire conversation. A futanari? A gangbang? A gangbang with futanari!? She must be dreaming. The brunette stared into the darkness for several minutes, her mind racing. Picking her phone back up, she reread the messages over and over again; if this wasn’t a giant prank being played on her, then this was everything she ever wanted. Her fetishes on the site listed group sex - although she had never been in more than a threesome before. Putting her phone on the bedside table next to her, she rolled over and closed her eyes. Sleep was not going to come easy to the woman tonight.

But sleep did eventually come. Her alarm woke her up as it did most days. Alyssa sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. As she yawned deeply, the events of the night before came racing back to her. Almost in a panic, she scrambled for her phone and opened the dating app; to her disappointment, there were no new messages from Ashley. She reread the conversation once again, a smile creeping on her lips. It really wasn’t a dream. With a rare pep in her step, she hopped out of bed and stretched: it was time to get ready for the day.

Running her hands through her tangled mess of brown locks, she walked to the side door in her room and flung it open. Grimacing as she walked into the bathroom, the tile cold on her warm feet, she walked over to the shower. Stripping herself of her loose, blank tank top and plain white underwear, her usual nightly attire, she tossed them into an already-large heap of dirty clothes on the floor and threw open the shower curtain. Alyssa stepped in and turned on the water, a cascade of warmth immediately covering her body.

Letting out a momentary moan of satisfaction, she reached for the shampoo. Squirting a large glob onto the top of her head, she rubbed it in, her mind wandering. Alyssa wondered just how many futa would be there? Would she be able to handle them all? Just how big were futa? She had tried to look online, but it was always hard to tell if the pictures were real or not. As her hands rubbed the shampoo into her scalp, her brain was filled with lurid images. Beautiful women with footlong cocks surrounded her fantasy self, each stroking their large appendages. Taking them into her mouth, into her holes, their lengths running across her skin, feeling splashes of warm cum over her body. Alyssa let out an audible moan as her hands moved down from her head down to her chest.

Her hands cupped her, as her username on the fetish site suggested, very large breasts. Lifting the unnaturally perky, fat mammaries in her hands, she let her long nails graze over the flesh before falling on her nipples. Gently at first, with a finger on each nipple, she let the tip of her acrylics graze the outside of her hard nubs, circling them slowly. Alyssa could feel her small brown nipples, one’s that would’ve looked more appropriate on a less-endowed woman’s breasts, get even harder, poking out far above her skin. Raising her hands up, she gripped her nipples between her fingers and twisted them roughly, drawing an even louder moan from the soaking wet woman. 

Dropping one of her huge tits, Alyssa snaked her free hand down her flat stomach, her fingers skimming over her bellybutton. It finally reached her mound, gliding over a small, neatly trimmed patch of dark pubic hair, before finally reaching its target. Carefully dipping one finger down, her long red nail pulled back the hood of her clit, exposing the small circular nub. Using another finger, she began to twirl it back and forth, careful not to scratch it. Her circular movements got faster and faster as she tweaked her nipple even harder, her moans escalating all the while. Alyssa’s mind flashed with perverse images of giant cocks and ridiculous amounts of cum. After several minutes,she let out a small scream as her body shook in orgasm, a stream of juices flowing down her leg.

Alyssa panted for several seconds, trying to regain her senses. As she came down from her wonderful self-pleasuring, a thought entered her mind: work. Shit, at this rate she was gonna be late. Annoyed she couldn’t bask in the afterglow, she continued her shower routine once more. Very quickly, she grabbed a bottle of conditioner and doused her hair, all the while reaching for a bottle of body wash. Covering a hand towel with it, she began to wipe down her body, careful not to restimulate herself. Cleaning herself quicker than she would have liked to, she hopped out of the shower and rushed to get ready.

In record time, Alyssa was out of her house and in her small stylish car on her way to work. Her hair was still wet but manageable, which she put up in a messy yet cute bun. Her work outfit was fairly plain: grey dress slacks, and a professional looking matching grey suit jacket that covered a white blouse, one that strained against her immense breasts. She topped it off with a pair of black heels, which were currently pressing down on the gas with more force than was safe. Pulling up to a drab office building in record time, she pulled into the parking lot and stopped her car somewhat sloppily into a small space. 

Marching into the front door, Alyssa checked her watch; shit, she was late. She nodded at the front desk security, who gave her his usual smile as he did his best not to stare at her bust. Catching the elevator before it closed, the brunette hopped in, hurriedly pushing the button to her floor. As the doors closed, she sighed, glad there was no one in with her. Pulling out a small hand mirror from the small black purse that hung from her side, she stared at herself, adjusting a few strands of hair and putting on a dark red shade of lipstick, Kissing her lips together a few times, she snapped the mirror shut and put it back into her purse - she was at her floor. 

Walking out of the elevator, she waltzed out, trying to look casual and relaxed. Alyssa turned down one hallway before coming to the door to the offices. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and entered a world of cubicles. Quickly giving the room a scan, she hurried over to her own cubicle, not making eye contact with anyone and managing to get there without anyone noticing. Sighing once again, she sat her purse down and turned on her computer. Looking around once more, she pulled out her phone; damn, no new messages.

Opening a drawer in her desk, she threw her phone in before logging onto her computer. Another day, another dollar. Her fingers tapped, tapped, tapped away at the keyboard, checking her work emails and opening the programs she would need for the day. Her eyes darted around once again, flashing over her cubicle wall. Tapping her foot, always annoyed at how slow this outdated machine was, she gave the drawer hiding her phone a quick open. A new message flashed on the screen as a look of excitement flashed across her face. 

YourDreamFuta: hi!

YourDreamFuta: still interested?

Pulling her phone from the drawer, Alyssa quickly replied:

BustyBrunette8: Of course!

YourDreamFuta: oh yay :)

YourDreamFuta: next week on Wednesday is when me and my friends are getting together

YourDreamFuta: is that ok?

BustyBrunette8: The day before Thanksgiving?

YourDreamFuta: yes!

YourDreamFuta: does that work?

Alyssa thought to herself for a moment. Fuck. She was supposed to fly out and see family on Tuesday. Hmmm. No. Fuck it. She could see her family whenever she wanted! A chance to be fucked by futanari was like a once in a lifetime opportunity! Besides, she could just fly out on Thanksgiving or Wednesday night, and blame it on work. Her family would understand. Looking back down at her phone, her nails tapped on the screen once more.

BustyBrunette8: Wednesday works just fine.

YourDreamFuta: yay!

YourDreamFuta: I’ll text you the address and some information later

YourDreamFuta: ttyl

Before Alyssa could reply, a cough from behind her grabbed her attention. Throwing her phone into the drawer and shutting it promptly, she turned slowly, already knowing where the source of that coughing noise was coming from. Turning around in her office chair, forcing a smile to her lips, Alyssa faced the unwanted presence. A large, bulging stomach was the first thing she saw, pushing out the fabric of the white shirt covering it and straining its buttons to their limits. She looked up, before her eyes fell onto the smiling, flabby face of her boss. He looked back down at her, obviously leering, his smile more sinister than welcoming. 

“Did you need something Mr. Johnson?”

“Alyssa,” he started, informally using her first name, a hand coming up his face to scratch at his pale, triple chin, “you know you’re not supposed to be on your phone during office hours.”

“I’m sorry Mr. Johnson,” her lips twitched, trying to maintain their smile, “I was just checking to make sure I had my ticket for my flight next week.”

“Thinking about vacation already?”

“Just excited to see my family, sir.”

“Should be coming home with me...” he grunted quietly, but not quiet enough for Alyssa to miss, “Try to get some work done and stay off that phone of yours.”

With his last command, he turned around and waddled off. Alyssa watched him walk away with disgust, sure that he was going off to harass another girl. He had tried to ask her out several times since she had started working here, and she always did her best to try and reject him politely but firmly, lest she lose her job; he was, unfortunately, her boss. He was also the reason she stopped wearing skirts to the office, since she had caught him ogling her round behind several times and he would always find a way to brush up against her whenever she was bent over. Christ she hated that guy, as did all of the other women in the office whom he targeted.

Unfortunately though, he was right. Turning back to her computer, she got to work, trying to focus on the reports and tasks she needed to get done. Her vacation didn’t start yet - just a few days left. She typed away, the urge to check her phone near overwhelming. Her eyes constantly glanced to the digital clock on her computer, counting down the minutes to her lunch break. And the minutes ticked by slowly, only increasing the woman’s anticipation. Finally, when the clock struck noon, the office space began to clear out. People shifted around, some getting up and others pulling out their lunches to eat at their desk. Alyssa continued to type, wanting to wait till most of her coworkers were gone before she fished her phone out once more.

“Wanna grab lunch?”

Hiding her phone like it was some kind of dirty secret, Alyssa quickly spun around in her chair. It was another familiar masculine voice that addressed her, but this time it was one she didn’t mind hearing. The man in front of her was much younger, and much more good looking than her pervert of a boss; he was also much kinder. He smiled down at her, his blue eyes twinkling in the light coming in from the office windows. A handsome man by any woman’s standards, well built with a chiseled face, and had this been any other day, Alyssa certainly would’ve taken him up on his offer. 

“Oh sorry Johnny, I would love to but I’m behind on my work, and you know how Mr. Johnson gets.” 

“Ah yes, The Great Dictator. Well maybe tomorrow then!”

“Sure!” Alyssa replied, lying through her teeth. She knew damn well she’d be just as mentally preoccupied tomorrow as she was today. The busty brunette watched as Johnny walked away from her cubicle, taking a minute to admire his well-sculpted behind, and continued staring until he made his way out the door. Turning back around, she grabbed her phone from where she had stashed it - between her legs. Her eyes lit up when she saw a notification pop up. It was a new message from Ashley! Alyssa hunched over her desk, blocking the view of her phone from any unwanted eyes, and opened the message. She gasped. 

Bolting up from her chair, Alyssa immediately made a beeline for the door and almost slammed it shut in her rushed state. Damn near jogging to the bathroom that the several offices on the floor shared, she opened it carefully and entered. Peering around and listening carefully, she noted that no one else was in the restroom and quickly made her way into one of the stalls. Slamming the door shut, she sat down on the toilet and took out her phone once more. She opened the message from Ashley once again. A picture message. Alyssa let out a loud moan.

The picture, accompanied by a message that simply read ‘a preview’ with a winking smiley face, was of the futa’s clothed cock. Ashley was wearing a pair of tight, grey sweatpants that clearly outlined her bulging cock. Her small hand was wrapped around the middle of the shaft, showing off her beastial member. It snaked far down her leg, the immense bell-shaped head resting right above her knee. It protruded from the fabric obscenely, looking like it was ready to tear out at any moment. Even though Alyssa couldn’t actually see it, just the outline was bigger than any cock she’d ever seen, and was bigger than she had imagined; her fantasy might need some revising.

Panting, Alyssa reached into her dress pants and snaked her hand into her underwear. As she started to furiously rub herself, biting her bottom lip hard, she used her other hand to hold her phone only inches away from her face. She studied the picture like she was going to be tested on it, her hand masturbating her needy cunt vigorously. The only thing she wished for at the moment, besides the obvious, was for a third hand to grope herself with. Even faster than in the shower, she brought herself to orgasm, having to hold her moans in the best she could. Her body slumped against the tank of the toilet, and she began to pant once more.

Collecting herself, Alyssa knew she couldn’t leave this so-called ‘preview’ unanswered. Pulling her soaked hand out of her pants, taking a moment to stare out just how much she had sprayed, she used a bit of toilet paper to wipe it up. After tossing the crumbled paper to the side, she set her phone down on her lap for a moment and prepped herself. She unbuttoned her blouse, and pushed her tits up, letting an overwhelming amount of cleavage spill out over the top. With a quick adjustment of her hair, letting a few more brown strands fall in front of her face, she held her phone out; a lip bite and several pictures taken later, she replied with her own not-so-little tease. 

After sending the picture, Alyssa stood up and exited the stall. She walked over to the mirror, rebuttoning her shirt as she went. She bent over the counter, pushing her hair back into place and fixing her slightly smudged lipstick. Taking a step back, she also checked the front of her pants, making sure none of her excessive juices stained the front. Alyssa admired herself as she did, checking herself out in the large bathroom mirror. God, she was a vain bitch. As she walked out of the bathroom, she thought to the picture she had replied with; if her pushed up tits and plump red lips didn’t get that futanari going, she would be personally offended. 

Alyssa made her way back to her company’s office space and back to her cubicle. A pep was back in her step, and she worked through lunch. She felt energized, and reasoned that the harder she worked, the quicker the time would pass. Even when her pigheaded boss came by to make more inappropriate comments at her, she just smiled through them - nothing was going to get her down. As the afternoon came and went, the hour growing late, Alyssa finally turned off her computer and headed out of the building. She resisted checking her phone the entire time, instead waiting until she got back to her house. Her driving was predictably fast, and she was back lying in bed before she knew it.

As soon as her body hit the bed, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath; she just needed to make it another week. Taking off her work jacket, she threw it to the side and began to unbutton her blouse - letting her breasts breath was always the best part of her day. She got up and changed quickly, adorning a red tank top and pair of panties. Sitting on the edge of her bed, she finally grabbed her phone once more and opened a new message from her futa admirer.

YourDreamFuta: wow your so sexy

BustyBrunette8: Thank you

BustyBrunette8: I couldn’t resist sending you a picture at work

YourDreamFuta: oh your dirty

YourDreamFuta: I like that ;)

BustyBrunette8: So, got any more previews for me?

YourDreamFuta: Mmmm

YourDreamFuta: id rather make you wait :*

BustyBrunette8: Meany

BustyBrunette8: :(

YourDreamFuta: maybe I’ll send you one later

Alyssa smiled at this last reply. She took another picture of herself, something she never tired of doing. Her breasts looked even more obscene in their braless state, and her nipples clearly poked out through the thin material of the tank top she had casually thrown on. This picture was more full-bodied this time, and the buxom woman made sure her flat stomach and lightly-clad crotch was in the picture; it was a good angle, her round ass stuck out even more from around her hips while she was sitting. After sending the picture, she threw her phone to the side and got up to make herself dinner.

That night Alyssa lay in the pitch black darkness once more, scrolling on her phone; however, instead of checking her dating apps, she was searching for information about futanari. She frigged her cunt slowly as she did, teasing herself as she read story after story, all claiming to be true. Each told the same tale, one of girls with huge genitalia, unloading unheard amounts of seed into and onto their victims. It was described as overwhelming and addictive - the people telling the stories claimed that no other could satisfy them after their encounters with these demonic dickgirls. Alyssa even read one seemingly impossible post on a forum where a girl claimed a futa walked up to her on the bus, showed her the biggest, most mind breaking cock ever, and then casually unloaded gallons of cum all over her body for several minutes before getting off the bus. The girl in the post claimed that it's all she could think about and she's ridden that bus everyday in hopes of seeing the futa once more. Alyssa brought herself to a huge orgasm after she finished reading the story, her mind going wild with all the possibilities of what was going to happen to her.

The rest of the week went by slowly, and in much the same way that that day had. Alyssa would masturbate herself silly at night to that one picture - Ashley still hadn’t sent another. She would go to work, put in her hours, and leave. The correspondence between the pair had grown thin, with Alyssa mostly sending dirty pictures. She did get the information for the time and location of their proposed meeting, which only made the brunette’s anticipation grow. Over the weekend she made sure to hit the gym, although she rarely felt she needed it; everything the brunette ate seemed to just go to her tits or ass. She did remember to contact her family and rebook her flight. The day of the event quickly approached, but not quickly enough. 

On Sunday Ashley finally sent her another picture. This one was even worse than the first. It was taken from behind the futa, who was bent over like she was undressing. The blonde futa stared over her shoulder at the camera, smiling a knowing smile. Her hands were pulling down a pair of small blue panties, revealing herself for Alyssa to see. Alyssa did note that Ashley did indeed have a vagina, a small pink slit that rested over the thing that actually captured her attention: dangling heavy between the futa’s legs were a pair of huge orange-sized balls. They were incredibly large and round, and hung low in a huge leathery sack that screamed virility. Behind her massive orbs, Alyssa could see her unclothed cock, which dangled to the side around her thigh. It was just as huge as it looked like it would be in the first picture, and the massive tube that bulged down its length only added to the insanely potent look of this inhuman cock. Alyssa practically orgasmed just at the sight of this overwhelmingly sexual package. 

Wednesday finally came along, and it couldn’t have come sooner. At the start of the weekend Alyssa’s time off from work had officially begun, which gave her a total of 4 whole days to herself. She had tried to busy herself as much as she could, but a person could only spend so much time on the elliptical or watching TV till they went crazy. Besides, for almost a week Alyssa had been on edge - everything reminded her of sex. The sex-crazed woman found herself checking out everyone she walked by, paying special attention to the crotches of any female-presenting people she passed. Hell, she had spent nearly half the time she’d been awake with her hand down her panties, constantly flipping between the 2 pictures Ashley had sent her; she was addicted to futanari already, and she hadn’t even fucked one yet.

Alyssa had barely slept the night before, too excited about the gangbang that awaited her; she was like a kid who knew they were going to an amusement park the next day. Despite all the sleep she hadn’t received, when her alarm went off she awoke with a start, full of energy. The brunette raced to the shower, stripping off her clothes as she went. Hopping under the hot water, she had to remember to take her time, and slowed herself down. She spent some extra time making sure she was completely clean, and shaved off her landing strip - as sexy as it was, most people liked their women bare. Getting out of the shower, she wrapped a towel around herself and grabbed her phone, her heart beating quickly once more as a new message popped up.

YourDreamFuta: still coming?

BustyBrunette8: Of course!

BustyBrunette8: I wouldn’t chicken out ;)

YourDreamFuta: lol good

YourDreamFuta: you can come over whenever

YourDreamFuta: just try to be over before 5!

BustyBrunette8: Will do!

As Alyssa closed the app, she checked the clock; good, she had plenty of time. With her towel still wrapped around her body, the brunette walked out of the bathroom and into her room. She moved towards the closet - it was time to pick the perfect outfit. She needed something that said slutty, but not desperate. First things first though: underwear. Alyssa had just the pair in mind: a matching lacey red set that looked good on her tanned skin. Rummaging through a dresser, she found just what she was looking for. Stepping out of her towel and into the thin thong, she shimmied it up her legs before snapping it around her hips, which it hugged very tightly. Her pussy was just barely covered, leaving little to the imagination. Exactly what she wanted. Grabbing the matching bra, she snapped it behind her back and heaved her breasts into the huge cups. It lifted them even higher than usual making her already obscene tits look ridiculous. Looking at herself in the mirror in her closet, she smiled; she really was a hot slut.

Now for the actual outfit. While connecting the many hooks of her bra, Alyssa had decided on exactly what she would wear. She grabbed a white blouse off a hangar and put it on. As she buttoned it up, she left several of the top buttons purposefully undone, showing off the top of her red bra and plenty of tanned, enticing cleavage. To compliment her white top the brunette grabbed one of her rarely-worn pencil skirts. The black material slid up her hips, hugging them tightly. Turning around in the mirror, Alyssa was incredibly satisfied with how hot she looked; she looked like a slutty office worker, which she guessed she actually was. She had a perfect pair of heels to compliment this outfit, but would say those for later. Strolling out of the closet, Alyssa made her way back to the bathroom to finish getting ready.

After 2 incredibly long hours, Alyssa finally decided to leave her house. She wore her hair down to her shoulders, and applied her usual make up: deep red lipstick and smokey eyeshadow. She hopped in her car and began the long drive to the next city over. Plugging the address into her phone’s gps, she zoomed out of the parking lot, immediately going well over the speed limit. The rushed brunette quickly got onto the highway and made her way out of town. The drive was uneventful, although Alyssa would’ve hardly noticed if anything did happen; a bomb could’ve dropped next to her and her mind still would’ve been too preoccupied with futanari dick to notice. After nearly an hour, the drive taking longer than expected, Alyssa pulled up the house. 

Parking on the street, Alyssa sat in silence for several minutes. Was she really going to go through with this? Of course she was. Pulling out her trusty hand mirror from her purse, she opened it and gave herself a once over. She looked good, that was undeniable. Pulling out her phone, she checked to make sure that Ashley hadn’t cancelled on her last minute and sighed in relief when she saw she had no new messages. Taking several deep breaths, trying her best to calm herself, she stared out of her car window at the house. It was pretty unremarkable, one story and pretty plain looking - nothing made it stand out as some kind of den of debauchery. Alright, she was ready.

Flinging open the car door, the busty brunette stepped out carefully, the black heels of her shoes clicking on the pavement. Closing the door behind her, her purse shouldered on her side, she marched towards the house. The entire short walk, Alyssa made sure to take deep breaths, trying to keep herself calm. The closer she got to the entrance, the more she could feel her body reacting, like it knew what was coming; her nipples began to harden and her slit moistened under her thin skirt. Standing in front of the door, she took one more breath before knocking, her knuckles rapping loudly on the wood. She stood patiently, holding her purse between her hands like it would protect her from some unknown danger.

The door opened almost immediately. Standing in front of Alyssa was none other than Ashley, unmistakable from her profile picture. She was shorter than Alyssa expected, although the brunette was standing several inches taller than her normally average height due to the heels she was wearing. The futa was very white, almost pale, with shining blue eyes and long blonde hair that was currently pulled back into a ponytail. A simple blue shirt covered her torso, showing hints of average-sized breasts. Somewhat surprisingly to Alyssa, Ashley was wearing a pair of black shorts that left damn near nothing to the imagination; her fat pipe and large balls were clearly on display. The futa smiled up at Alyssa, that same knowing smile from the 2nd picture, while Alyssa’s own eyes were locked on to the bulging meat in front of her.

“Hi! It’s nice to finally meet you!” Ashley finally spoke, breaking the silence, her voice somewhat high-pitched.

“Ahem, yes, it’s nice to meet you too.” Alyssa said almost awkwardly, struggling to take her eyes off the futanari’s obscene display.

“Well come on in!”

Smiling at the brunette, getting her own eyeful of bulging skin, Ashley moved to the side and welcomed Alyssa in. Alyssa muttered a thank you and walked in, not really paying attention to much around her. It looked like a normal family home, white walls adorned with cheap paintings and pictures of people she didn’t know; she could see a very large dining table peeking out of the corner of an entryway, but not much else. As the door behind her closed, she turned around and smiled at the small futa, who walked around her towards the opposite side of the entry. The pair looked at each other awkwardly before Alyssa broke the silence.

“So are the, uh, others here already?”

“Oh no!” Ashley said, perking up, “they won’t be here for a couple more hours!”

“Is that right?” Alyssa purred, bringing a finger to her cleavage, “does that mean you and I get to have some fun alone first?”

“I can’t say I’m not tempted! But no, the others would get mad if I didn’t wait for them!”

“Ah, ok.” Alyssa replied, somewhat disappointed. She didn’t want to have to wait to get fucked!

“But don’t worry, we still have to get you ready!”

“Ready?”

“Mhm! Follow me!” Ashley exclaimed without explanation, turning around and walking away. Alyssa followed behind her, her heels loudly clacking against the hardwood floor. The pair walked through the house, passing several rooms, before finally reaching their destination. Ashley opened the door to a large, nearly barren room. The only notable thing in the room was a large bed that was made up neatly. They walked in, Alyssa awkwardly standing to the side; she felt she was awaiting orders. The futa bent over in front of the bed and pulled a drawer out from under it. The horny brunette immediately began to look at her swaying package, which hung down in the futa’s loose shorts. Her mouth practically drooled as she watched the clothed meat bounce around as the futa rummaged through the drawer. After a minute or so, Ashley bolted up once again and turned towards the brunette, a bag clutched between her hands.

“Alright! We need to go to the dining room for this part!”

Before Alyssa could even ask what was happening, Ashley had moved past her and out of the room. Alyssa hurried behind her, not wanting to be left behind in the unfamiliar house. She followed her, her mind racing at what could be happening. As they reached the dining room, which, as Alyssa had seen before, was home to a very large dining table, Ashley turned back to her. She reached into the mysterious bag she had taken from beneath the bed, and pulled out a small black blindfold.

“Alright! Time to get your prepared! Turn around please!” Ashley commanded kindly. Growing more aroused at the sight of the blindfold, the brunette did as she was told and turned away from the futa. Her eyes were immediately covered by the dark cloth, and she felt it being tied behind her head. Before she could try and make a sexy comment, something else was brought in front of her face and shoved into her mouth: a ball gag. Like the blindfold, it was quickly tied behind her head, making her unable to speak. A moment of panic washed over her, and Alyssa wondered once again if she had gotten into more than she bargained for. 

“Good! They fit perfectly! Now for one last thing…” Ashley trailed off. She grabbed Alyssa, and with surprising strength spun her around and pushed her over the dining room table. In seconds, Ashley took her purse from her shoulder and set it on the ground next to them. Alyssa felt herself hit the cold wood of the table, and the brunette couldn’t even brace herself as the futa grabbed her wrists and held them behind her back. Was she going to get fucked already?! No dice. Instead a rough material wrapped around her wrists and held them together, tightening in the process. Oh god, she was being tied up. Her mind was still trying to catch up to what was happening when she felt her legs lifted up and her entire body was pushed onto the table. 

“Hope I’m not being too rough!” the bound and blindfolded woman heard from behind her. Her ankles, much like her wrists, were bound by what she could only assume was rope. She was manhandled by the futa, who’s strength continued to surprise her, and soon her feet and wrists were tied together behind her back. Alyssa could feel her muscles strain in this uncomfortable position, and her tits were pushed up towards her chin due to the arching of her back. She tried to squirm for several seconds before realizing it was futile; she had been rendered virtually immobile! 

“Perfect! A great centerpiece for our Thanksgiving dinner! Don’t worry, my friends should be here soon!”

Alyssa attempted to struggle in her restraints, partially to test just how strongly she was tied up, and partially because her brain was panicking at the situation she had gotten herself into. The futa didn’t seem to notice her struggling, or at least didn’t say anything, and Alyssa could hear her move away from the table. The bound brunette could hear the futa hum to herself as she walked away, and she could hear the sounds of moving around and rummaging in the next room. As Alyssa began to calm down and accept her situation, one of her unblocked senses began to work, and she could smell the familiar scent of Thanksgiving food being made.

Of course, it was all starting to make sense. Ashley was going to host her friends over for an early Thanksgiving dinner, and Alyssa would be the dessert. Remembering what the futa had said before, the tied-up woman realized that the group of futa would be eating around her while she was stuck in the middle of the table; for some reason, the idea of being ignored and untouched while others around here acted like nothing was out of the ordinary made the woman’s panty’s moisten once more. Was this a new fetish? Alyssa had plenty of time to think about it as she lay on the table in the pitch darkness, unable to speak or move.

It felt like an eternity to Alyssa before anything new happened. For over an hour, although it seemed like much longer to the hogtied woman, all she heard was the sounds of Ashley cooking and the smell of delicious food being made. She could occasionally hear the futa hum to herself or laugh, and she even thought she caught the sounds of her watching a video. These were the only sounds she heard before something new caught her attention. A knock on the door caused her ears to perk up, being the first new sound she’d heard in an hour; and if someone else was here that just meant she was that much closer to the fucking of a lifetime.

The buxom woman could hear the pitter-patter of feet as Ashley rushed to the door. The sound of a new voice entered the house, and as she heard the door slam shut, the tapping of a second set of footsteps drew nearer. The presumably 2 futas chatted back and forth, catching up with each other as they got closer. When their voices got close enough that Alyssa knew they were right in front of her, she was addressed for the first time since she had been tied up.

“Ooooh she’s a pretty one!” The new voice exclaimed, sounding deep and husky, “where did you find her?”

“Oh you know, on one of those fetish sites,” the voice clearly belonging to Ashley replied, “she matched up perfectly with what we’re looking for! It was a lucky find, I’d been searching for a couple weeks!”

“Very nice Ashley,” the other futa replied, “I can’t wait to taste her!”

“Yeah yeah, I feel the same way Jamie, but you know we gotta wait.”

“I’m surprised you managed to hold yourself back,” the other futanari, apparently named Jamie, teased, “I know how you are!”

“Me? It’s Kendra who you would have to worry about!”

Both of the dickgirls laughed at this joke. Alyssa felt a soft hand glide across her arm before she was again left woefully untouched. She could hear, once again, the sounds of footsteps moving away from her, as it sounded like both of the women had retreated to what Alyssa could only assume was the kitchen. She was once again left in silence, only the distant sounds of cooking and talking invading her ears. Sooner than later Alyssa heard another knock on the door, which caused her to squirm in her restraints; it was getting closer.

Just as last time, the sounds of Ashley and an unknown individual's voices grew louder as the new person entered the house. They once again got closer, although this new person’s voice was much lighter and sweeter sounding than Jamie’s. The bound brunette could hear them stop in front of her, and only silence filled the air. She felt like she was being assessed, like a farmer buying a cow. Finally, the new voice spoke out.

“She’s pretty. Has she ever been with a futa before?”

‘Nope!” Ashley replied, “at least that’s what she told me!”

“Hmmm. Do you think she’ll be okay?” the soft voice asked.

“Oh don’t worry Hana!” Ashley exclaimed, “we’ve never had issues before!”

“True…” the new futa, Hana replied, “do you need any help with anything Ashley?”

“Sure! Thank you for offering! Jamie was in the kitchen with me but she’s just drinking wine and complaining about her job.”

“Sounds like Jamie!” Hana laughed, her voice silky and sweet, “I’ll start setting the table.”

“Thank you!” Ashley replied before her tone changed suddenly, “just keep your hands off the centerpiece till after dinner!”

“Do I look like Kendra to you?”

Hana and Ashley both laughed and Alyssa could hear the pair walk away. She was only left in silence by herself for a short time before she heard the gentle patter of feet head towards her once more. Unlike before, no hand reached out to touch her, and instead she could hear the sound of plates clattering against the table. This kept up for several minutes, the shifting of plates and glasses and silverware occurring from all around the brunette. She listened carefully, hopeful for any kind of touch. Alyssa tried to wiggle herself in what she hoped was an enticing manner, but found that just as before, her restraints were tied to solidly for her to move much at all. As she stopped squirming, she noticed that she could no longer hear the sounds of plates moving around and the only audible noise was the quiet sounds of the unknown person’s breathing.

Alyssa was jolted from her focused listening by a hand rubbing against her leg. Her breath caught in her chest as she felt the soft fingers, of who she presumed were Hana’s, run down her leg towards the hem of her skirt. She could feel the hem of her skirt start to be toyed with before the hand reached deeper, impatiently making its way towards her body. With a quick movement, the futa’s hand grabbed her barely-covered pussy and rubbed it swiftly. Alyssa moaned against her gag, and her cunt moistened immediately. Even through her underwear, the futa’s manipulations were enough to drive her wild and make her try and squirm in restraints. As quickly as it started, it seemed to stop, the futa simply holding the brunette’s groin in her hand. Alyssa could feel the futa lean over towards her face.

“Wet already slut? Or were you wet before you got here?” Hana’s voice whispered in her ear.

Alyssa could only moan against her gag in response.

“You know you won’t be the same after tonight?” Hana questioned almost rhetorically, her voice taking on a much darker tone than before, “maybe if you do a good job I’ll take you home with me. Trust me, none of the others will want you when I’m done with you.”

Hana punctuated these final words with a rough squeeze of her hand, causing Alyssa to squirm once again. To her embarrassment, the brunette felt her needy cunt squirt out a small stream of juice that no doubt penetrated her underwear onto Hana’s hand. Hana let out a satisfied grunt as she pulled her hand back. Alyssa panted against her gag as she heard the futa walk away, still trying to squirm against her restraints. She had no idea what the futa had meant, at least that last part she didn’t. She was yet again left in silence; however, this time it was much worse as she had now been left unable to touch herself after being teased so badly.

Alyssa felt this time like she had been left alone for a lot longer than before. The only thing she was aware of the entire time was her sopping cunt, which was no doubt ruining her expensive underwear. She could still hear the sounds of the futa’s in the kitchen laughing and talking, and her mouth did start to drool a bit at the scent of the cooked food. After what felt like a whole nother hour, she heard an incredibly loud knocking at the front door; the now-usual sound of footsteps accompanied this knocking. This must be the Kendra the futas kept mentioning.

“What’s up bitches!?” a loud voice, again, presumably belonging to this Kendra person, rang out through the house. Alyssa could even hear the deep, booming voice clearly from her position on the dining room table. A laugh rang out in response, and very loud footsteps rang out through the house, and they steadily got nearer. The bound brunette could hear them walk up right towards her, and in an instant a loud slapping sound followed. Alyssa let out a loud noise through her gag; the loud slap came from a strong hand smacking her on her skirt-clad ass.

“God damn where did you find this one?!”

“On the internet of course,” Ashley replied scowling, “and be careful! You know we don’t touch till after dinner!”

“Yeah yeah, I couldn’t resist with such a hot piece of ass here in front of me!”

“She is pretty attractive, isn’t she?” a new voice, Jamie’s called out.

“Hell yeah!” Kendra replied, her booming voice seeming to only have one volume, “she’s just my type!”

“Please. Anything that walks and talks is your type!” Jamie replied snarkily. 

“Well, they don’t have to talk.”

The three futa laughed. Alyssa could hear them retreat to the kitchen, presumably joining Hana who hadn’t bothered to come out. Her ass stung from the powerful slap, and she could practically feel her cheek pulse from the impact; but that just made her hornier. Alyssa’s pussy drooled juices unabated once again, having just barely calmed down from Hana’s previous ministrations. The solitude was only momentary, as a whole group of footsteps headed towards her. Alyssa could hear and to an extent, feel, the futas putting things on the table; judging by the heat it was probably the freshly cooked food. After several minutes of this shuffling around, the busty woman could hear the chairs being pulled out and everyone sitting down. 

“Looks good as always Ashley!” Kendra complimented loudly.

“Yes, you did a wonderful job.” Jamie added.

“Thank you very much!” 

“Shall we eat now?” Hana chimed in.

“Of course!” Ashley replied, “although we could’ve eaten sooner if someone hadn’t been late!”

“Fashionably late as always!” Kendra laughed.

“That’s one way to put it.” Hana said pointedly.

“Now girls,” Ashley interjected, “settle down and eat. You can take out your frustrations later!”

The group of futanari laughed at this statement. Alyssa could only stay in her tied-up position, blushing at that last statement. The rest of the dinner went, fairly normally, at least as far as Alyssa could tell. They ate and chatted and caught up - from what the brunette could tell they did this whole get together at least once a year. Their personalities definitely came through as they talked, from the more quiet and demure Hana, whose words still left Alyssa shaken, to the boisterous and commanding Kendra, who often dominated the conversations she was in. It felt like the umpteenth eternity of the day, although it was probably night now, that Alyssa stayed completely still, ignored by those around her.

One thing Alyssa could tell, even in her senses-deprived state, was that the meal was coming to a close. The conversations had died down and the sounds of eating completely stopped. Without a word the group stood up, their chairs scratching against the ground, and began to clear the table. Alyssa could hear dishes and utensils clanging together as they were removed, and heard the futas going back and forth from the table to the kitchen; hell, Alyssa had been listening for so long she felt like she could tell who was who just by the way they walked. This kept up for several minutes, until Alyssa could hear no more movement. 

“So, how do we wanna do this?” Jamie’s voice rang out, cutting through the silence.

“I say we just go for it!” Kendra suggested, loudly as always.

“No! No free-for-alls!” Ashley replied, raising her voice, “last time we did that I could barely feel the girl after Hana went first!”

“I don’t mind going last.” Hana interjected quietly, “you guys can figure out the rest yourselves.”

“Alright, alright, since Ashley hosted why don’t we let her go first this year?” Jamie suggested.

“Fine by me!” Kendra agreed.

“Thank you girls!”

After hearing this final thanks, Alyssa was left wondering about some of the things they mentioned. Then, she could feel a small hand touch the back of her head. Her eyes were filled with a sudden brightness as the blindfold fell from her face. Her eyes cringed as she blinked several times, trying to get used to the light after hours of only darkness. Naturally, Alyssa rotated her head around, finally able to see the group who was going to have their way with her. They were all standing at the end of the table in front of her, each staring at her hungrily. The brunette took each of them in, in turn.

Her eyes were immediately drawn to who she could only assume was Kendra. The futa towered over the rest by nearly a foot, and cast an imposing figure. Her skin was dark like charcoal, and she had a mane of dyed-white hair that fell to her chest. She was wearing a short black tank top that showed off her large breasts, well-defined abs and bulging muscles; her muscles weren’t the only thing bulging. Below her abs, hanging off her hips was a pair of loose sweatpants, and despite their looseness, the futa’s massive member was clearly defined. It hung low, the head bulging out at her knee - it practically looked like she had a third leg stuffed down there. The futa stared at Alyssa through her deep brown eyes, like a predator waiting to pounce. 

Next to the towering dark-skinned giant was who must’ve been Hana. She contrasted greatly to the large futa next to her, and stood even shorter than Ashley, who was already shorter than average. Her features were clearly of Asian descent, and her jet black hair contrasted greatly with her lily-white skin. She was almost stereotypically small, having almost no chest to speak of and very thin hips. The Asian futa wore a long flowing dress that was a pure-white color, and was big enough to give no hints of her appendage that must've been hidden under the garment. She caught Alyssa’s wandering eyes and gave her a knowing wink.

Having obviously already met Ashley, the short blonde futa, there was only one left she didn’t know: Jamie. Standing on the opposite side of Hana, her face was very average looking. Brown hair, brown eyes, pouty lips; a pretty, but not-exquisite face. She smiled sweetly at her fellow brunette. However, 2 things stood out about the futa. The first and most obvious was her breasts. They were even larger than her own! They stuck out far and low from her body, swaying heavily in her tight shirt. She was wearing a skirt, and her long, thick cock hung out below it unashamedly, resting below her knees. Giant tits and and a giant cock, Alyssa was practically drooling at the sight of her. 

After getting more than an eyeful of each of the futa, Alyssa’s attention was grabbed by Ashley moving towards her. The blue-eyed futanari was grabbing at her bulging cock through her shorts as she moved forward, before coming to the edge of the table. She reached out and grabbed Alyssa by her shoulders, and pulled her forward to the end of the table. Once Alyssa, who was still hogtied, was at the very edge of the table, Ashley reached into her shorts and finally fished out her enormous appendage; as soon as it was free, before the brunette could even get a good look at it, it was slapped against her stunned face. 

As her cock fell off the woman’s face and fell between her legs, she smiled at the bound woman. Alyssa on her end, stared open-mouthed, although the open mouth was a given, at the giant cock flopping down in front of her. While it may have been the smallest of the cocks, well at least of the ones that Alyssa could see, it was still bigger than any others she had seen before today. Ashley grabbed her cock in one hand and stroked its flaccid length, the thick, shaft wobbling in her grip. WIth her free hand pulled the waistband of her shorts down until her baseball-sized testicles popped over the band. Now that her entire genitalia was out in the air, she lifted up her cock and pressed the glans against Alyssa’s face. 

“What do you think of my cock, huh? I know you were hungry for it, slut!” Ashley taunted as she smeared her head across Alyssa’s face. The brunette could only drool around her gag, unable to do anything to please the massive bitchbreaker in front of her eyes. The blonde futa came to the same realization and with her free hand reached behind Alyssa’s head and undid the straps that held the gag in place. Like the blindfold, it fell from her face and onto the ground. Alyssa gasped loudly, finally able to take a real full breath. While she tried to take her 2nd breath, Ashley took the initiative to shove her fist-sized head into the woman’s mouth.

“Mmmm yeah. This is all you need right now!” the futa snarled. Alyssa felt her mouth completely filled by the thick glans, and she could see out of the corners of her eyes that her cheeks bulged out from the size of it. Still holding her shaft, Ashley wagged it back and forth, swirling her head in the bound woman’s stretched mouth. Reaching with her free hand, the futa grabbed a handful of the woman’s brown locks and began to drag her head up and down her cock. Wasting no time, Ashley shoved her hips forward, sinking her cock into Alyssa’s throat. The brunette’s eyes went wide as she felt the girthy invader spear into her throat, and her body naturally tried to reject it causing her to gag loudly. 

Oh god, cock! Finally after an entire week Alyssa finally got some dick! Her nostrils flared as the mighty shaft brutalized its way into her throat, the musky, manly scent of fat dick assailing her senses. She continued to gag around the indomitable intruder, bubbles and streams of spit leaking from the corners of her mouth around the giant appendage. Ashley dragged her up and down her pole, moaning as her shaft gained more ground in the woman’s body. She could feel her cock harden, lengthening and fattening, something that seemed like it should have been impossible. The futa moaned loudly, thrusting her hips even harder.

The other futanari watched intently. Kendra was openly groping her own cock, grabbing the massive base of it through her sweatpants and squeezing it tightly. Jamie was fondling her own massive tits, her rock hard nipples poking through the material of her shirt. Her own fat, dangling cock was twitching, slowly lifting itself up under her skirt. Hana was the only one who wasn’t actively touching herself; instead the diminutively framed futa was simply staring, watching her good friend face fuck this random woman. Her eyes scanned over the slut’s body, taking in every inch of her sinful form. Making up her mind on what to do next, Hana began to walk over towards the coupling.

The small futa walked around them, moving behind and to the side of Alyssa. She reached out and began to untie the ropes that bound her feet and hands together, undoing the knots slowly. As Hana fully untied the tanned woman, her sore, underused limbs fell and smacked on to the table. Alyssa hardly noticed however, as she was too busy being engulfed in the throes of her lust. Her limbs flailed themselves, almost instinctively, as her body tried to regain the feeling they lost from being tied up for so long. Hana crawled onto the table and lifted Alyssa’s legs with surprising strength, plopping them onto her shoulders and moving her head towards the brunette’s crotch.

“Hana! We all agreed I’d go first!” Ashley said in between moans, her hips slowing their thrusts.

“Oh don’t worry! I’m just gonna get her ready for you!”

Ashley looked at her fellow futa suspiciously, but didn’t make a movement to stop her. Smiling sweetly back at the blonde dickgirl before dipping her down between Alyssa’s legs, Hana moved her head between the woman’s lifted legs and under her skirt. Grabbing her soaking wet underwear, the Asian futa tore it off like it was paper and threw it to the side. Now that the woman’s small slit was completely exposed, the Asian futa placed her lips against the pulsing lips and gave them a single, slow lick. The futa’s singular oral tonguing was met by an immediate gush of liquid around her mouth, and she could hear Alyssa let out a muffled moan around the club plugging her gullet. She really was a needy fucking slut.

“Looks like her hands are free now Jamie. Wanna join in?” Kendra asked loudly as she began to pull her long length of cock from her pants.

“Hmmm sounds good to me Kendra!”

The two futa walked over as they freed their cocks from their clothes, also stripping themselves as they moved. They stood on either side of Ashley, who was pumping over a foot of thick, veiny cock in and out of Ashley’s stretched mouth. The pair could hear Hana slurping and licking at the woman’s cunt, no doubt getting her face soaked by her leaking juices. After Alyssa had regained feeling in her arms, she had gripped the front of the table, bracing herself during the rough oral assault. The untouched futa’s looked over at each other and smiled, before reaching down and each taking one of the slut’s hands in their own.

Her eyes unrolling from the back of her skull for a moment, recovering from yet another cunt-gushing orgasm, Alyssa looked to the side as a gentle hand gripped her own. She watched as her fellow brunette, who was now completely naked, her massive tits drooping down to her navel while sticking out obscenely far from her chest, dragged her hand outward towards her crotch. Her fingers touched something incredibly hot and thick, and almost like it was instinct she wrapped her hand around the length of meat presented to her. Turning her head the best she could, she finally got an eyeful of another cock, a sight that sent her cunt spasming - not that it had stopped cumming under Hana’s expert touch. It was even bigger than Ashley’s.

It was thick enough that the brunette woman’s fingers only barely reached halfway around it, and the brunette futa’s own fingers were spread out just as far apart. Jamie stood almost 2 feet away, but her massive, double-fist sized pink head hovered only inches away from Alyssa’s stunned face. It looked like it was twice the length of Ashley’s soft cock, and still didn’t look completely hard. It was tan, and riddled with dark red veins that looked bigger than Alyssa’s pinkies. It trembled in her hand and lengthened between her fingers. Alyssa only caught a glimpse of her balls, which were easily the size of award winning melons, before her attention was grabbed by her other hand being moved.

As her eyes moved to the other side of her head, she wondered what she was feeling this time. She had expected cock, but it felt more like her hand was touching someone’s thigh. Her eyes finished their quick journey, although they had paused momentarily to look up at Ashley, who was still rapidly pumping her hips, pistoning her cock deeper and deeper into her maw, and finally laid eyes on what she had been touching. Her eyes bulged in their sockets, and then rolled back in her head, her whole body shaking in yet another orgasm. Holy shit!

Alyssa’s eyes refocused and reconfirmed what she was feeling. It was Kendra. It was Kendra, and her massive fucking black cock. It was like someone put two of Ashley’s cocks side by side and stacked them end to end it was so big. Her head was gripping the absolutely titanic tip, deep purple in color and pulsing angrily. The head alone looked as big as her own face! The rest of the dark length stuck out incredibly far from her body, easily over 2 feet long. It was dark and covered in giant veins, the biggest of which looked thicker than her wrist. Kendra’s own massive hand was wrapped around the middle, and her fingers didn’t touch each other either! Even though she held her bitch breaker in the middle of the shaft, the rest of it noticeably sagged under its own weight, like she was holding some kind of giant, limp anaconda. Beneath her massive cock was her own cum factories, and factories they were. Those fucking testicles looked like a pair of bowling balls barely contained in a huge, dark leathery sack. Jesus Christ. 

“I think she’s ready for you Ashley!” Hana announced, pulling her head back from the orgasmic ogling slut, her face very much predictably covered in the woman’s love juices. Ashley smiled back at her, and gave her now-hard cock a strong shake, which caused Alyssa’s head to wag back and forth from the force. The small futa took several steps back, finally revealing her nearly 2 foot length. She pumped the fat shaft in her hand, letting the head hover in front of Alyssa’s face. With a groan, her wide cumslit opened up and sprayed out a large stream of off-white sludge onto Alyssa’s face, who let out a slutty moan under the hot and wet assault.

“Alright, I’m ready now!”

Announcing this, Ashley moved around the futas next to her as Hana made her way off the table carefully. As they passed each other, the Asian futa smiled sweetly, while the blonde took a glance down towards her dress-covered crotch and gulped. Ashley made her way onto the table while Hana went back to her original spot where she could watch quietly. Grabbing Alyssa by her legs, the small futa flipped her over roughly, her back slamming against the table; this unceremonious movement also caused her to drop the cocks she had been excitedly stroking. Looking down between her tits, which had almost popped from her blouse, she watched as Ashley tore her skirt in two, letting the remnants fall to the table. The brunette slut held her breath as Ashley lined up her fat, baseball sized head with her sopping slit. 

“Ready or not slut, it’s time to get fucked!”

Ashley thrusted forward and Alyssa screamed. When her scream stopped, she tried to scream again until a new cock was shoved in her mouth; considering it fit, it must have been Jamie’s. While Alyssa barely noticed what cock had entered her mouth due to the giant log of fuck meat being pushed into her small cunt, her lips were stretched even wider than before by the brunette futa’s massive fuckpole. Before the spit-roasted woman could even try to get her bearings, Kendra bent over and ripped her blouse open, sending buttons flying everywhere. Her bra soon suffered the same fate, causing the speared slut to be nearly completely naked. Her mind couldn’t even comprehend what was happening as Kendra slammed her weighty fucking cock over her body, knocking the wind out of her. The entire time this was happening, Ashley was forcing more inches of her wide shaft into the overwhelmed woman.

“Whew girls, this is a tight-ass pussy!” Ashley exclaimed with a moan, sliding more cock into Alyssa. The other futa laughed as they continued having their way with the woman, Jamie thrusting her own half-hard dick into her throat, while Kendra rubbed her unreal length along her body. Jamie grabbed her hands and used them to jack off the rest of her unsheathed length, moaning at the double-stimulation. Kendra rubbed her shaft all over the woman's body, while one of her giant hands grabbed one of Alyssa’s fat tits, grabbing it roughly and pinching her nipple between her rough fingers. 

“They’re not as big as your tits Jamie, but they’re pretty damn good!” Kendra laughed. 

“Not many girls are as blessed as me!”

That was an understatement, Alyssa thought as she watched more cock enter her body. The fat tube of Jamie’s urethra was mostly of what she could see, and it seemed like more and more of it was filling her throat with every moment. She could also now see the futa’s balls more clearly, and it looked like they had grown even bigger than before, looking more like grapefruits in their enlarged state. Alyssa grunted around the futa’s mouth-filling meat as she felt Ashley hit something inside of her. Before she could even process what it could be, Ashley pulled back and slammed her hips forward, her cock penetrated whatever the barrier it had hit was; Alyssa would find out momentarily, but for now she was busy screaming a muffled scream around the prodigious pole fucking her face.

“Oh fuck yeah there goes her cervix!” 

“Mmmm thanks for opening her up for us girl!” Kendra replied, letting out a booming laugh.

Her cervix?! Oh fuck, didn’t that mean this futa was in her womb now? Her eyes rolled back into her head once more as she felt the cock inside of her stretch out her womb, pushing it further up her body. Her cunt spasmed around the invading log of cock, spraying a stream of cunt juice straight onto Ashley’s bare chest, soaking her breasts. Alyssa could see, once she had regained focus, a bulge move up Jamie’s urethra before a huge helping of hot liquid was deposited straight into her stomach; simultaneously, she could feel Ashley’s own massive meat pumping boiling hot sludge directly into her womb. What was happening?!

“Mmm I love a squirter!” Kendra exclaimed as she continued to frot her anaconda against Alyssa’s entire torso.

“Every girl is a squirter when we get our hands on em!” Ashley squealed, slowly losing herself to the pleasure of the tanned woman’s womb.

“Speaking of squirting,” Jamie interjected, her voice dripping with lust, “I’m squirting plenty of precum into this bitch’s stomach!”

“Oh god I am too! I’m getting close!” 

Precum!? Every spurt from these futa’s cocks felt like entire loads from the men she had been with before. While Alyssa couldn’t see it, she could feel her skin stretch out around the cocks and all the cum inside of her. Ashley’s tube of fuck meat was very clearly denting the skin of her stomach, and Jamie had her neck and chest bulging from her own larger cock. Kendra, whose own monolithic appendage had nearly hardened completely, growing to an even more insane size, was also leaking its own river own thick, searing cum that was slowly covering Alyssa’s torso. With a loud grunt, Ashley’s own orgasm started.

“Oh fuck, I’m cumming!” the blonde dickgirl yelled as she gripped Alyssa’s hips tightly and plunged as much twitching, thickening cock into the woman as she could. Alyssa could feel her womb immediately start to inflate and her skin stretch around the torrential outpouring of virile seed into her body. Ashley moaned loudly as she deposited massive amounts of white gunk into the living fuckdoll she was sheathed inside of. She looked down and watched smugly as the brunette’s stomach grew larger and larger, before her orgam finally tapered off. Alyssa was left looking incredibly pregnant, like she was due with twins a month ago. Her stomach wobbled under the weight of all the potent seed sloshing inside of her; at least that's what it felt like to the inflated woman, as her vision was still filled by tan thick cock, and her brain was currently going into overdrive with all the orgasms she was feeling. 

“Nice job Ashley!” Kendra complimented, “you filled her up a lot!”

“T-thank you,” Ashley panted as she crawled backwards on her knees, slowly removing her cock, “one of you guys want a turn?”

“Let Jamie go next, I think she still needs some stretching before I get my chance.”

Jamie simply nodded in approval and began to pull her fully-hard cock out of the expanded woman. Ashley was doing the same, and as her cock popped from Alyssa’s stretched cunt, a waterfall of thick cum followed it. The small futa took a minute to watch her exemplary seed drench the table, before moving on to the ground. Instead of moving to take her place, Jamie grabbed the brunette by her shoulders and spun her around, her cunt leaving a trail of slime as her body twirled. Now, Alyssa’s head and hair were firmly planted in a puddle of cum that leaked from her womb, and Jamie was perfectly lined up to fuck her up. Ashley pulled out a chair nearby and sat down, still trying to catch her breath.

“Wanna grab the other end, Kendra?”

“Hell yeah Jamie! Let’s see if this one can get any of my cock in her mouth!”

Alyssa didn’t even get enough time to collect herself and understand the insane filling she had just received before Jamie roughly shoved her massively wide cock into her still-gaping cunt; to Alyssa, it felt like someone shoved a baseball bat into her pussy. With nothing blocking her mouth, she screamed loudly at this new penetration, Ashley’s fucking only barely preparing her for what was to come. While she was getting fucked once again, Kendra walked around the table, her cock sliding off the table and sticking out heavily in front of her. The chocolate-colored futanari took a minute to watch as Jamie plunged her destructive dick into the girl, spurts of cum leaking from around the mighty shaft. Lifting her cock up, she now had her chance to have her titanic tip pleased, and shoved it towards Alyssa’s face which was alternating screams and moans as Jamie fucked into her womb, stretching it out even more than Ashley had. 

“Time to see how good your oral skills really are slut!”

Looking up, Alyssa could only watch as the dark purple head of Kendra’s beastial behemoth pressed against her face. The giant glans were nearly as big as her whole head, and the tip of the tip pressed against her mouth. Opening her mouth timidly, she stuck her tongue out and licked around Kendra’s cumslit. Kendra gave a low grunt of approval as she felt the slut’s tongue connect with the rough skin of her cock; this was changed quickly however as Jamie fucked her into another mind breaking orgasm, causing her to scream loudly, her tongue hanging out of her mouth - Alyssa truly looked like a dumb overfucked whore. Always opportunistic, Kendra grabbed her cock below the ridge of her head and pressed it forward, trying to force herself into Alyssa’s mouth.

Jamie was going fucking hard on Alyssa’s poor pussy. Even though her cock was nearly a foot longer than her blonde friend’s, the fact that this onahole had already been fucked meant that she didn’t need to be gentle. She had nearly half of her cock impaled into the woman, and while she couldn’t see it due to the still-large sloshing-with-cum stomach in front of her, she knew it was almost as deep as Ashley had gone. The brunette futa looked up and watched as her giant friend tried to force her head-sized glans into the slut. Jamie grabbed Alyssa’s legs and lifted them up, holding them against her own giant tits, all the while never stopping her fierce pistoning.

“You know slut,” Jamie began to say, her voice slightly louder than normal due to the fact that she had to talk above the obscene sounds of her cock fucking up this girl’s insides, “you should probably suck Kendra’s cock as much as you can cause she’s next in line for this pussy!”

Kendra laughed in agreement as Alyssa’s eyes went wide. Of course, it made sense that Kendra, the biggest, would fuck her last. Her rattled, cum-broken mind had forgotten about Hana obviously, but it was clear why: she was being fucked by the 2nd biggest cock she’d ever seen while the biggest was currently attempting to stretch her jaw. She ran her tongue around the monstrous head of Kendra’s pole as the giant futa attempted to force more of her cock into her maw. Audibly creaking, her jaw stretched wider and wider as Kendra’s cock slowly filled her mouth. Fuck, it felt like her entire face was coming apart from the size of the dark-skinned futa’s dark-skinned cockhead alone.

A spray of girlcum flew from Alyssa’s cunt up into the air, before splattering back onto herself and Jamie. Jamie simply gave a sly smile as she ramped up her fucking, her cock now more than a foot and a half deep into the woman’s torso. On the other end of the cock-rattled woman, Kendra had shoved her head-sized cockhead almost ¾ of the way into her mouth, her face being nearly physically changed by the size of it. Alyssa’s eyes were bulging wide, her body and mind not able to keep up with everything that was happening. With another strong shove, the muscular dickgirl forced as much of her giant glans into the brunette’s maw that would fit, only the massive ridge sticking out from her mouth. Her face was contorted into a comically horrid whorish visage. 

“Aw man, she got almost the entire tip in!”

“That’s better than most get!” Jamie laughed, “except for that one guy a few years back!”

“Oh man, he could unhinge his jaw like a goddamn snake!”

The futas laughed at the memory. Kendra had taken to using one hand to massage her cockhead through Alyssa’s painfully-stretched cheeks as she used her other massive mit to stroke the rest of her unending cock. Already struggling to breath around it, Alyssa choked loudly as the massive black head belched an incredible amount of cum into her mouth, shooting straight down her throat; some of it managed to leak from her nearly-torn lips and shoot out of her mouth, which drew another guffaw from the hulking futa. Jamie’s thrusts had gotten faster, her cockhead now clearly denting out on the other side of Alyssa’s smaller, but still inflated stomach. 

The 2 futa continued like this for several more minutes: Jamie thrusting as hard as she could while Kendra used the brunette’s mouth to please her glans, all the while they both pumped out what seemed like a never ending stream of virile seed into the woman’s body. Ashley sat to the side, slowly fisting her cock which hadn’t lost any of its rigidity. Hana continued to watch, her stare intense, still making no motion to reveal her cock or to start stroking herself. Their so-called ‘centerpiece’ was practically a bystander of her own ravaging, barely moving and constantly cumming. 

“Oh fuck, slut, I think I’m getting close!”

Jamie punctuated these words by grabbing onto Alyssa’s hips and somehow pumping even faster, her hips becoming a blur. Kendra smiled, but continued her own oral assault on the overfucked slut. A new sound entered the room, which until then had been filled with the lurid sounds of sloshing cum and orgasmic gurgling. The super-hung brunette’s balls had begun to slap into the bottom of the table, having grown even more during their fucking; they were approaching the size of Kendra’s own watermelons. This combination of sounds, this lurid cacophony, reached a crescendo as Jamie yelled out, her orgasm mere seconds away.

“O-oh, here it comes!”

This was all the warning Alyssa was given, her cunt barely registering the slight lengthening and thickening of the futa’s cock, before she was filled up for the second time of the night. The rush of cum was even more intense than Ashley’s insane load. While the buxom woman’s stomach had started to deflate at the beginning of Jamie’s turn in her cunt and Kendra’s in her mouth, the constant injections of precum into her womb and stomach had made it grow back to the size it was at the apex of Ashley’s orgasm. And now it was going to grow even more! Her stomach wobbled obscenely at first, the only sign that something was happening inside of her, before it began to expand quickly. 

The brunette’s massive load blew Ashley’s out of the park. Alyssa’s stomach doubled in size within seconds, moving beyond the scope of pregnancy in mere moments. It pushed her tits up towards her chin, and Jamie’s cockhead, which previously poked up through between the slut’s breasts, was hidden once more. It grew upward, outward, anyway that it could. As Jamie’s first incredible shot finished and her second began, Alyssa’s now-flabby midsection began to sink to her sides, covering the table around her. With the ending of Jamie’s second shot, which had been no less more powerful than her first, she pulled her cunt out of the ruined whore’s ruined cunt, and fired an arc of cum across her body.

“Hey watch where you’re aiming that thing!” Kendra yelled, jokingly scolding her fellow futa as Jamie’s prodigious stream of cum splashed onto her cock; the enormously busty futa barely noticed, too caught up in her prodigious orgasm. Releasing Alyssa’s hips and grabbing her bucking beast, she aimed it more carefully and began to cover the woman’s body which was now twice the size it had once been. Despite her enlarged form, enlarged by the trillions of swimmers currently invading every inch of her stretched womb, Jamie was easily able to cover her in her entirety. The futa hosed her down, paying special attention to her wobbling and shaking belly.

While Jamie was busy in the throes of her orgasm, Kendra had removed her own cockhead from the slut’s mouth, which let her immediately throw up a mouthful of cum that had glued itself to her throat due to its thickness. Alyssa’s barely comprehended what was going, her mind to awash with numbness; her body was cumming uncontrollably, her pussy now constantly spraying her own juices over everything in its path. These juices were barely noticeable due to the sheer amount of cum that Jamie was covering her with, as the futa also made sure to fire shots back into her leaking, cavernous cunt. After several minutes, the writhing, overfilled woman was completely covered, from her face to her knees, while Jamie stood back panting, her cock still belching out handfuls of semen at an alarming rate.

“Now that was a nice one Jamie!” Kendra exclaimed, staring down at the now off-white woman, “I guess it’s my turn now!”

“Uh, should you drain her a bit first?” Ashley suggested, speaking for the first time in many minutes as she stroked her visibly-leaking cock.

“Mmmm good idea Ashley!” 

Kendra reached over, her enormous body casting a large shadow over the nearly-unconcious cumslut, and used one of her catcher-mitt sized hands to press down on Alyssa’s wobbling midsection. Alyssa screamed at this sensation, the pressure on her stomach and the geyser of cum pouring from her abused hole sending her back into a stream of unending orgasms. The white sludge that had clogged her cunt splattered onto the floor in front of Jamie, quickly creating a river of cum that covered the room. Kendra kept pressing down until the slut’s stomach had shrunk to a size smaller than when Ashley had filled her up.

“Guess it’s my turn now!” Kendra said excitedly, removing her hand and walking around the table, her feet splashing in the numerous puddles of cum that littered the floor. Jamie stepped out of the way, and, taking a cue from Ashley, grabbed a chair and sat off to the side. Her cock had not lost any of its hardness, although unlike her smaller friend, the brunette futa took to groping her own breasts as she watched Kendra. Alyssa was still in a coma-like state, her brain completely melted from the fucking that hadn’t even begun to finish yet. The 2 sitting futa watched as their giant friend stood in front of Alyssa’s sprawled form, knowing what was going to come next.

Without a word, Kendra grabbed Alyssa by her hips, her giant hands practically touching due to their incredible size. With seemingly no effort, the giant futa lifted the painted-white woman up into the air. Taking one of her hands off the woman’s body, still effortlessly able to hold her up with just one, she used the other to grab her massive slab of fuck meat. Alyssa, who had been fucked silly while having her vision blocked by Kendra’s giant glans, had not witnessed the dark-skinned futa’s cock fully harden, and boy was it a sight to see. 

Kendra’s cock had been over two feet in length, flaccid, and incredibly thick. Now that it was fully erect it had gained over an extra foot in length, and had widened to the size of a normal person’s thigh. The urethra that flared along the bottom of it was as wide as Ashley’s hard cock was, and the veins that snaked along its length looked like gnarled, oversized tree roots. The tip, the one thing Alyssa had seen, was the size of a human’s head and was a deep, angry purple color. Her balls hung down below her knees, the sack stretched taut by their sheer incredible size; it looked like she had a couple of massive watermelons banging between her knees. 

Lifting Alyssa high, her body like a ragdoll in the massively muscular futa’s hand, Kendra used her other hand to lift her cock up, pointing the head towards the ceiling. She placed Alyssa right above her giant glans, the woman’s cunt leaking a steady stream of cum onto it. Kendra allowed her to continue leaking for several minutes, until the top half of her cock was completely painted white. Lowering her down, she let her tip press against the woman’s gaped cunt, until her urethra flared and she fired off a massive stream of pearly white seed directly up the woman’s cunt. Satisfied now, Kendra slammed her downward, her cock barreling into Alyssa’s insides. 

“Holy fuck! You’re gonna tear me apart!” Alyssa screamed, coming back into consciousness as her cunt was nearly torn asunder. Kendra only chuckled as she lowered her more, her cockhead alone enough to bulge out her navel obscenely. The futanaris sitting to the side could clearly see the outline of Kendra’ incredible cockhead, nearly able to see every detail through the woman’s skin. Alyssa continued to scream as Kendra’s cock slowly invaded her body, inch by painful inch entering her. In seconds, Kendra’s cock had pierced her womb and pushed it upward; the advancement of her cock could be followed through the denting of her skin.

“That’s a tight slut!” Kendra exclaimed, having not stopped her slow but brutal penetration. Despite the intense pain Alyssa was feeling, the nerve endings in her vagina stretched to their limits, her body still reacted predictably and she launched into a new explosive orgasm. Once over a foot over her prodigious pole had been fucked into the girl, Kendra took her hand off her cock and once again wrapped it around Alyssa’s waist. Now that she had a good amount of cock inserted into the writhing slut, Kendra began to lift her up and down her cock, leaving only the titanic tip in before pulling her back down. The bulge in her skin would rocket up towards her breasts before brutally coming back down. Kendra turned her head towards Ashley.

“Wanna join in Ashley? There should be room for you to fuck her ass!”

“Uh sure, but how? I don’t think my cock can reach that high…” the futa trailed off, looking at her own unreal, but much smaller cock. 

“Ah, don’t worry, I’ll help you out!” Kendra chuckled. She continued to fuck Alyssa up and down her cock, sending the girl into more orgasms. Her cock was now deep enough in her body that the head pressed her breasts to the sides from inside of her, which only added to the massively-sized futa’s pleasure. Moving carefully, Kendra turned around until her back was facing the table. Taking one hand off of Alyssa’s waist, she placed it on the table and steadied herself and she lay backward. Due to her incredible height, the futa didn’t even have to lift herself to get on the table, her feet still firmly planted on the ground as her back rested against the dining table. Once she was comfortable, she resumed her fucking as Alyssa showered her with her own clear cum. 

“Alright Ashley! Just get on!”

Ashley’s eyes lit up and she hopped off her chair. She moved towards the table, careful not to slip in the ocean of cum. Climbing on, still having to be careful, she straddled her dark-skinned friend’s third leg, and aimed her cock downward. Using her free hand, she pulled one of Alyssa’s fat cheeks to the side, exposing her tiny asshole; it was stretched and pressed thin due to the sheer width of the monolith ruining her pussy irreversibly. Her cock was already well lubed by her own cum, so without any preparation, she pressed it against the tiny starfish between the slut’s cum-soaked cheeks. Kendra held the woman still for a moment, allowing Ashley to press down unrebuked. 

“Oh fuck, not there!” Alyssa yelled out, her orgasm-ruined mind snapping to attention as she felt a familiar object press down on her asshole. Ashley didn’t listen and didn’t bother to respond; instead, she continued to press her cock into the woman’s unused hole. With a grunt, she thrust her hips forward, her cock finally penetrating the too-small entrance. Alyssa let out a pained moan, while Ashley let out a much more pleasure-induced one. Kendra grunted in satisfaction, the smaller futa’s pole only adding to the tightness as it grinded up against her much bigger one. Almost in unison, the 2 futa began to fuck the girl, destroying both of her holes at the same time.

“Oh Jamie!” Hana’s soft voice rang out, drawing the attention of the brunette futa.

“Y-yes?” Jamie stuttered, knowing what was coming.

“Want to come help me get ready?”

Jamie only gulped and nodded, before standing up and moving towards the futa. Her cock bobbed in front of her, still actively leaking cum as she moved across the room. Hana only smiled at her, her hands intertwined in front of her chest. While her smile seemed sweet, Jamie knew the truth about the futa. She came to stand in front of the very-short Asian, before automatically falling to her knees. With shaky hands, she reached out and grabbed the hem of the dress, which barely hovered over the ocean of cum that flooded the room. She lifted the dress and gasped; Hana only stared down smugly. 

“Ohhh fuck! Your cock feels so good against mine!” Ashley moaned, her hips bouncing off Alyssa’s fat ass and her thrusting having picked up speed now that Alyssa’s asshole had been incredibly stretched. 

“Hell yeah! I love double teaming a bitch!” Kendra growled, the force of her fucking starting to pick up. Ashley didn’t have to move at all, Kendra’s own thrusting enough to move Alyssa’s body up and down both of their cocks - although that didn’t stop her from pistoning her cock anyway. Ashley did have to be careful, however, as the size difference between the 2 was enough to mean her cock could slip out at any time. The pair of dickgirls power fucked the worn out woman, oblivious to anything else that was happening around them. Both of their cocks were once again dumping gout after gout of thick, glue-like sperm, slowly filling up Alyssa once again. 

On the other side of the room, Hana had gotten completely naked, her dress carefully placed to the side, along with an odd looking strap. Jamie was still kneeling between her legs, and was using her breasts to satisfy the small futa’s penis. Hana just watched silently as the busty futa did her best to wrap her tits around her shaft. Jamie was almost completely silent, her focus entirely on Hana’s genitalia. She worked hard, shimmy her large tits up and down her friend’s cock. Shakily, she moved her head forward and began to lick it as well, knowing from past experience that it would never fit in her’s, or any person’s mouth.

Ashley and Kendra continued to fuck Alyssa as hard as they could. Alyssa was more overwhelmed than she ever had been, and while the pain had given away to pleasure, she still felt she might tear in half at any moment. Her body writhed limply against Kendra’s firm breasts and chiseled abs, the strength of the two futa’s cock enough to hold her steady. She stared down, although in an extremely unfocused way, at Kendra’s face, who just stared down at her own cock. Ashley let out cute grunts as she tried to keep up with her friend's insane pace, both of their hips a blur as they brutalized Alyssa’s insides. A soft splashing sound drew the trio’s attention, as a new figure moved towards the end of the table.

“Mind if I join in?” a soft voice asked.

This simple question caused everyone to stop. Ashley stopped her concentrated fucking and looked up, her eyes wide as she watched her nude friend walk to the end of the table. Kendra’s tireless thrusting also ground to a halt, but she continued to stare downward, a concerned look creeping onto her features. Alyssa, well, Alyssa barely noticed that anything had changed; her body still trembled in orgasm, the multiple feet of cock inside of her enough to keep her cumming despite the fact that they were completely still. Jamie was still kneeling off to the side, although she was now turned and facing the rest of the group, while also being inexplicably covered in layers of incredibly thick seed.

Hana stood on the other end of the table, the side where Alyssa’s stupid looking whore face was pointed towards. Every part of her naked body was incredibly unassuming: she was very thin, with almost no breasts to speak of that were topped off by tiny brown nipples, slim hips and tiny legs and dainty feet. Her face was cute, but nothing exquisite. Small eyes, lips, a nose - facial features that matched the rest of her diminutive form. Every part, except for one. Sticking out from her groin was the biggest cock in the room, and it wasn’t even hard.

The base of her cock took up every inch of her hairless groin, and looked like it was almost too big to be coming from such a small area. To say it was a thick was an understatement - even comparing it to a 2 liter would be an insult. The entire shaft was the same general thickness, and while numerous veins, each gigantic in themselves, laced its monstrous form, one particular vein that stretched across its entire divine length was particularly ridiculous, being longer than the 2 smaller futa’s cocks and easily as wide as Ashley’s. This truly inhuman appendage hung down - far, far, down. The head, which was a deep red color and somehow even fatter than the already ginormous shaft, and nearly a foot of shaft touched the floor, and splayed out to the side. It rested heavily on the ground, covering one of Hana’s small feet entirely; despite its completely flaccid state, it was perpetually releasing amounts of cum comparable to the other futa’s entire orgasms. 

Behind this mighty, brutal appendage, was an equally brutal pair of testicles. The thick, leathery sack hung almost as low as the cock it hid behind did, hovering only inches above the ground, and the reason why was clear: the cum factories it struggled to contain were thicker than the futanari they were attached to’s actual body. The boulderous babymakers pushed Hana’s legs far apart, and took up nearly the entire space from her groin down to her ankles. They very audibly gurgled, and very visibly shook in the massive pouch that hoped to contain them. This entire package would have looked insane on a woman twice Hana’s size, and on her compact frame it appeared more like she was attached to her genitalia, rather than vice versa. 

Now that Hana was standing on the other end of the table, she began the arduous task of lifting up her cock. The entire room was still silent and unmoving, minus the shaking and moans still flowing from Alyssa’s mouth. Once the Asian dickgirl had her cock lifted above the table, she let it drop; the force of it hitting the table actually caused the sturdy legs to shake under its impossible weight. Reaching around her cock, its multi-foot, flaccid length coiling in front of her torso, practically blocking it from view, she grabbed her head, which was easily too large for her small hands to encompass, and lifted it towards Alyssa’s face. As her mouth-sized cumslit pointed directly at the overfucked brunette’s face, it let out a massive, nearly 20 second long stream of cum that drenched the woman and the muscular futa below her; this finally grabbed the slut’s attention.

“Why don’t you give my cock a little kiss?”

Being sprayed in the face with ungodly amounts of seed combined with the futa’s soft but demanding voice, finally caused Alyssa to snap from her reverie. She looked forward, and gasped. What the fuck!? If her mind was anything resembling stable, she would have asked if what she was seeing was a joke, but her orgasm-broken brain simply accepted what she saw as truth. Alyssa looked up, her eyes trailing up the gigantic snaking shaft, until her eyes fell onto Hana’s face. Their eyes locked, and the futa’s words from hours earlier rang in her mind. She wouldn't be the same. None of the others would want her. She’d take her home with her. It all made sense. It all made sense, and it terrified her.

Taking her eyes off of Hana’s, she looked back down at the head, which was drooling a seemingly never ending supply of dense ooze that pooled onto the table and down its own monstrous shaft. Lifting her hands off the table, her body easily supported by the lesser but no doubt humongous cocks still stuck inside of her, she grabbed the head with both hands; she let out a loud gulp as realized her fingers didn’t even come close to touching. Bringing the massive glans to her own face, Alyssa stuck her tongue out and licked along the gigantic opening of the gigantic head. The brunette continued to lick along it before stabbing her tongue into the cavernous cave of cum; Jesus Christ, her tongue didn’t even touch the sides. 

“Oh girls, you didn’t have to stop on account of me!” Hana giggled, staring at the stand-still penetration as Alyssa loudly slurped on her cum cave, “Please keep going, I was enjoying watching you get her ready for me.”

Ashley nodded, her eyes never leaving her friends monstrous meat. God, even though she saw it at least once a year, it never ceased to amaze and frighten her - it looked like it got bigger every year. The smallest endowed of the futas began to thrust slowly back into the woman’s once-tiny rosebud, sinking her cock back to its base inside of her. Beneath the small futa and the triple-teamed woman, Kendra still stayed still, still stayed staring down at her own cock, but now her face was one of annoyance and anger. Hana had already gotten cum all over her face and now she was stealing the show! If it wasn’t for her, Kendra would be the true star. The friendship-long grudge caused the massive futa to shake in rage for a moment before she calmed herself; this always happened, and she might as well get a nut while this bitch was still breathing. 

Kendra began to rethrust her own inhuman cock into the woman’s stretched pussy. Unlike before, however, Alyssa only reacted to the 2 futa’s fucking in a mild manner; her entire focus was on pleasing the behemoth in front of her. Her body still shook, her pussy still sprayed gallons of girlcum, and she still moaned loudly, but now all of a sudden she wasn’t the screaming, trembling fuckdoll she was only minutes before. Something about Hana’s cock had completely corrupted her brain - the smell, taste, the heat it left off! Everything about it entranced the woman. She slurped loudly on Hana’s cumslit, her throat constantly swallowing the river of virile slime that flowed from the tip, while streams leaked out of the side of her lips.

“Oh Jamie…” Hana called out, never taking her eyes off the slut sucking her, “I wasn’t done with you. Come help our new friend out!”

Jamie, who had been quietly watching and stroking her cum-drenched cock, stood up on shaky legs and carefully moved towards the group. She walked slowly through the ocean of cum, her head hung low as she passed her friends. Without looking at the superior futa, she walked around her and kneeled behind her legs. Leaning forward, she pressed her fat tits against the futa’s swaying, enormous sack, and moved her head towards the Asian’s rarely-touched pussy. It was a small, delicate looking thing, a harsh contrast to the rest of her genitalia. Using her hands to hold up breasts against those giant boulders, she gently lapped at the woman’s slit, drawing out a low moan.

“Oh god Hana, is that your cum?!” Ashley squealed in between moans.

“Mmmm can you feel it in her stomach? She has drunk a lot, and my cum is quite… potent.”

Potent was an understatement. With how deep Ashley was buried inside of the sluts body, she could feel the cum that she had swallowed, along with all the seed she herself had deposited. But Hana’s cum was on a different level! It was even hotter and thicker than any of the other futa’s baby batter - the difference was night and day. Ashley felt like her dick was being engulfed by the seed, and the extra sensation only added to the amazing feeling of the slut’s insides. Kendra was also feeling the effects of Hana’s prodigious seed: Alyssa’s body was steadily expanding even quicker, and her sagging stomach pressed down against Kendra’s sculpture-esque abs. The darker futa didn’t let this stop her however, and only upped the ferocity of her pistoning in a bid to not be outdone by her tiny friend.

“O-oh. Kendra, Hana! I-I’m cumming!” Ashley squeaked as she buried the entirety of her lengthy pole into Alyssa’s depths. Her cock thickened, stretching out Alyssa’s backdoor even more, and her own urethra flared as she let out another huge load. The effects were not as prominent as before, although the slut’s stomach still noticeably expanded. Things went differently this time, and Alyssa dislodged herself from Hana’s massive glans as she vomited a huge mouthful of cum. Pure white sludge poured from her mouth, covering Hana’s already cum-covered tip and splattering onto the table below. This kept up for several minutes as Ashley let out small, cute moans and erratically pumped her hips in and out of Alyssa’s ass. After a full minute, her orgasm came to an end and she shakily stood up. 

“I think I need a break…” Ashley mumbled as she got off the table in a daze, nearly slipping in the process. She sat back down in her chair, her cock hanging limply across her thigh and dripping large dollops of semen. The worn futa could only watch through hazy eyes, that last orgasm taking its toll on her body. Kendra, however, was still going strong, her hips once again an insane blur. After Alyssa had finished expelling the cum she could from her body, she french-kissed Hana’s awesome appendage, her lips barely able to wrap around the massive slit. Hana moaned lowly once more, the dual assault on both of her sets of genitals finally beginning to work.

This scene kept up for several more minutes. The black futa powerfucking Alyssa like her life depended on it, her eyes never leaving her own cock. Jamie licked and sucked on Hana’s delicate flower while her hard nipples and huge cock grinded against the superior futa’s balls. Alyssa continued to make out with her new lover, her face absolutely layered in searing semen, and her stomach once again bloating with the virile seed. And all the while, Hana watched near-silently, only letting out small moans here and there. Her fingers danced across her cock, massaging it randomly. Unnoticed by anyone else, she was slowly hardening, and her balls were swelling to an even more insane size. Soon.

“Ah fuck! Get ready slut!” Kendra growled. The pistoning of her hips somehow got even harder, and the intense outline of her cock could be seen reaching up past Alyssa’s tits. Her enormous cum factories, which had grown like overinflated basketballs between her legs, shook and trembled in their taut sack. A fat lump could be seen pushing its way up her cumtube, slinking slowly towards her tip. The giant black pole extended even longer, and managed to thicken itself even more; the veins grew as well, pumping incredible amounts of blood in the raging beast. With an almost-painful sounding yell, Kendra’s grip on the brunette’s hips tightened and she moved her upward, detaching her from Hana’s monstrous glans.

Alyssa’s stomach was, as always, inflated by all the cum from the 4 futa’s cocks, and stuck out heavily in front of her. She looked down in a daze as she had been pulled from the source of sexual ambrosia, and realized she was now in a sitting position on top of the charcoal-skinned behemoth below her with more than half of the futa’s cock lodged in her insides. Before she could complain, or try to reattach herself to the fountain of her new addiction, her stomach audibly and visibly rumbled. She was being filled once again.

Kendra’s cumload blew both of Ashley’s and Jamie’s previous shots combined out of the water. The slut’s stomach inflated, expanded, and then inflated some more. It grew out to all sides at once, skipping the pregnant look immediately. Larger and larger her torso blew up, easily more than before, and weighed Alyssa down so much that more of Kendra’s mighty ramrod managed to sink in. Her cunt rained down its own torrent of cum, splattering down onto Kendra’s dark form. As the brunette felt like her skin might literally burst, Kendra let out a grunt and lifted her off of her cock and dropped her onto the table; Alyssa landed roughly on her side. 

Without moving, Kendra let the rest of her orgasm fire up into the air, her cock bucking wildly. The ultra thick sprays splashed against the ceiling causing cum to rain down onto the room. No one was spared. Kendra’s own form was quickly covered, the off-white goo contrasting deeply with her dark skin and blending into her dyed hair. Ashley, who was sitting several feet away was also drenched by the downpour, although she hardly noticed anything due to her incredibly tired state. Hana and Jamie also were both hit by several arcing blasts, although Jamie was spared the brunt of it by her position behind the short futa. And of course, Alyssa was covered for the umpteenth time of the night, her panting, orgasming body being completely covered white.

This monumental orgasm lasted several minutes, each blast of virile seed just as big as the one before it, if not bigger. The ocean of cum rose a couple inches higher, now deep enough to cover feet. The entire ceiling, the walls, the chairs, the table - it was all redecorated an unholy, off white color. Kendra panted loudly, her muscular chest rising and falling rapidly. Her cock didn’t droop at all, and a constant rivier of cum flowed from the tip, intersped with blasts that fired onto her body. The room fell silent once again, the only sound being the large splashes of cum caused by the drippings from the ceilings falling into the lake of seed on the floor.

“Well!” Hana exclaimed, clapping her hands together, “you certainly got her ready for me I think!”

“Yeah yeah…” Kendra grumbled under her breath as she got up from the table and rubbed her own semen off of her face, Alyssa’s massively inflated form rolling over and on to her back.

“Can you do me a favor and press down on her stomach again? She’s gonna need the extra space for me!” 

“You can do it yourself, Hana.” Kendra replied, contempt creeping into her voice.

“I guess you’re right!” 

The Asian futanari walked around the table, her cock, now fully hard, bobbed ridiculously in front of her; it weighed so much, it actually fell low enough to splash into the flood of cum that filled the room, before bouncing back up. Kendra had her back turned towards the futa, still not wanting to look at her superior appendage, while the short blonde only watched in a trance, drooling escaping the corner of her mouth. The bustiest of them there once again looked down at the ground, her legs absolutely submerged in cum, and awaited another order from her friend. As Hana reached the otherside of the table, she looked between Alyssa’s legs and let out a long whistle. 

“You stretched her out even more than I thought!”

What Hana was referring to, of course, was Alyssa’s absolutely ruined cunt. It had been stretched so wide, it looked like someone could stick their head in with little resistance. Hanging slack, her lips looked completely pulverized, and her entire vagina was red and pulsating. A torrent of cum spilled from its wide open hole, and Hana was pretty sure she could see her womb through all the semen. Below her obliterated cunt, her asshole was also incredibly stretched due to Ashley’s rough pounding. Both holes, which were once tight, small, attractive things, had been deformed by the unnatural penetration they had endured. Perfect.

Using both hands to lift her terrifyingly monolithic appendage, Hana stepped forward until it cast a shadow over Alyssa’s once-again comatose form, and let it drop. Even though she was standing over a foot away from the table, her giant slab of unbridled dickmeat slammed across the entirety of Alyssa’s bloated body, the head slamming against her head. So weighty Hana’s cock was, that the brunette’s stomach dented around it and an absolute tidal wave of frothy white sludge blasted from her ruined holes. This included her mouth, which let out its own geyser of thick semen that fell back onto her face, emptying the rest of what had been in her stomach. After involuntarily expelling gallons of cum, Alyssa gasped for air and finally was able to witness what was weighing her down so extremely.

Holy. Fuck. It shouldn't be possible - it shouldn’t be, but here it was, undeniably, in front of her face. Resting heavily on her body was, without a doubt, the biggest cock Alyssa could even dream of. An elephant would be put to shame by this behemoth! The head, which was hovering right about the brunette’s shocked face, looked like - oh God! It looked like it dwarfed her own head, and the shaft it stuck out from was much the same way. The bulging urethra under it looked as big as her own thigh! Alyssa could actually feel her body tremble in fear at what she was seeing. 

Hana began to walk backward, her heavy cock sliding across Alyssa’s body. Alyssa could feel everything. Every ridge, evey arm-sized vein, every body-shaking pulse. The heat, the size, the fucking smell! Everything about it was overwhelming. And it just kept going. The shocked slut could feel the head drag across her cunt before thudding loudly onto the table, causing the wood structure to shake once more. Alyssa took this momentary respite to prop herself up on her elbows and look down so that she'd be able to see it fully. Christ.

It looked like Hana had a literal cannon sticking out from her body. How was she even able to support such a thing?! It looked practically bigger than she was! The entire thing had darkened significantly, no doubt due to the amount of blood needed to maintain such an unnatural erection. As Alyssa’s eyes darted around, trying to take in every numerous inch of Hana’s demonic appendage, her eyes fell onto a part of her she hadn’t even considered before: her balls.

They touched the ground even while Hana was standing. They touched the ground and sat there; it wasn’t that they lightly skimmed the floor, or just barely hovered above it - no, they touched it. They were partially submerged in the ocean of cum, but the amount covered was miniscule. Her enormous cum factories took up all the space between her legs and then some; it actually looked like Hana was standing behind her own testicles, and they covered her legs completely. They looked like beach balls between her legs, full-sized, completely inflated, and then some. And they pulsed. And they rumbled. And they gurgled. And all of this was for her! 

“You definitely look drained enough, slut. Looks like it's finally my turn!”

Grabbing her cock, her hands not even coming close to encompassing its massive, practically torso-sized girth, Hana moved it carefully so the head was perfectly aligned with Alyssa’s destroyed cunt. The brunette’s whole body was still shaking and she was breathing rapidly, knowing what was coming. Lining up her glans, the Asian futa pressed her cock forward, the insanely burning hot head kissing the entirety of the slut’s gaped pussy. Even despite the intense stretching it had gone through, the truly giant glans did not look like they would fit at all - but that never stopped Hana. With a swing of her hips and a loud grunt, the futa thrust her cock forward, and her cock tore into Alyssa’s cunt like it was nothing.

And Alyssa screamed. Alyssa let out the longest, loudest scream she had all night, and probably her whole life. While she was screaming, her entire body went limp and she fell back onto the table, which caused Hana to let out a giggle. Now that her head was firmly planted into this bitches cunt, she could start actually fucking. Looking up her enormous length of shaft, she smiled smugly at just how much her glans dented this sluts body; alone, the tip was big enough to bulge out from her crotch up to past her navel. She never got tired of ruining others for anyone else. Still gripping her cock, Hana began to push her cock forward, beginning the slow process of burying her numerous inches into the passed out woman.

It took several minutes before Alyssa woke up once more. Her eyes fluttered open and she instantly remembered what had caused her to pass out. Lifting her head, she looked down and moaned. Oh God. Her entire torso was bulged out absurdly, and Hana’s massive cockhead poked at her tits from inside her body. It felt like her organs were being flattened and pushed to the side, anything her body could do to make room for the gigantic sex organ invading her insides. Alyssa could feel her hip bones grinding against Hana’s shaft due to its massive girth. Her entire body was stretched, like a too-small condom - a human condom for an inhuman appendage. As she followed this obscene portudence, down to the multiple feet of cock that still stuck out from her even-more ruined cunt, her mind finally snapped. Alyssa’s brain fractured, no longer able to comprehend what she was seeing or what was happening to her, and she screamed once more.

A new massive stream of girlcum fired from Alyssa’s absurdly destroyed pussy. This firehose blast lasted for multiple minutes, absolutely soaking the entirety of Hana’s shaft and her body; the futa only let out a satisfied hum as her body was showered in the slut’s juices, washing away some of the cum that stuck to her body from Kendra’s previously load. Hana had stopped moving while Alyssa came, and waited until she was done. As the slut’s orgasm finished, her cunt still letting out small intermittent streams, Hana began to move once more.

The futa lifted her cock, pulling Alyssa’s skin even further up, and began to walk forward. Her cock barreled through the brunette whore’s insides once more, and shoveled past her tits, pushing them painfully, well, it would have been painful had Alyssa been conscious, painfully apart. The bulge rose further and further up her body, and once it reached her neck, Hana gave a particularly sharp thrust, and her cock pushed the skin of Alyssa’s body up in front of her face. Now, Hana could really start fucking. 

Rumbling loudly, Hana’s balls pushed an enormous gout of cum up into her cock despite the fact that she wasn’t cumming - it was too virile and thick to be called precum. As it slowly forced its way up her cock, Hana waited till it finally reached her tip and blasted out into Alyssa’s unconscious body. Her body was inflated once again, and the inflation didn’t seem to stop. It didn’t happen quickly, but Hana’s cock was eventually hidden in the mass of cum that filled and stretched the brunette’s womb. This one shot of cum continued for minutes, more than any of the other futa’s orgasms, before Hana’s cock finally calmed down. 

That was what she really needed to continue her brutal assault. Now that Alyssa’s body was filled to the brim once more, she had a lot more wriggle room to move her cock around in, and she planned to take full advantage of that fact. Pulling her cock back for the first time, Hana began to walk backward until just the head was punishing this slut’s pussy and then practically lept forward; her cock rocketed back up through Alyssa’s body until it bulged above her head, bringing her stretched stomach with it. Hana repeated this movement several times, slightly changing the angle of each leaping thrust, her cock punching the semen-filled womb of this slut’s body cruelly.

The other futa hadn’t changed at all, although Ashley’s eyes widened as she witnessed the most intense fucking she had ever seen. Jamie still stared downward, although her cock was steadily leaking cum, adding to the already ocean of cum that filled the room. Kendra had pulled up a chair, although she faced it away from the coupling. Despite the fact that she had her eyes shut, and her giant fists clenched at her sides, her cock twitched and pulsed, spilling precum onto the floor. She couldn’t help it: no matter how annoyed or angry she felt towards her futa better, her and her cock that put the rest of them to shame was undeniably arousing.

The overfucked brunette began to awaken once more, her eyes fluttering open. It took a minute for her eyes and her brain to adjust to what she was seeing, something that was becoming common in her life. It was easy to understand why it was so difficult for her to understand what she was witnessing; all that was in front of her face was a giant blob of moving flesh. One thing did clue her on to what it was though: through this writing mass of flesh, she could see the unmistakable outline of Hana’s massive cockhead denting her skin. It was her skin she was seeing in front of her face - it couldn’t be anything else.

“Oh fuuuuuuck…” Alyssa moaned at knowing just how much her body was being deformed by this unreal appendage.

“Oh good you’re awake again! I couldn’t tell if you were or not under my cock.” Hana laughed and she continued to thrust inside the stunned woman.

Moaning and groaning, Alyssa launched into another orgasm right away. Her cunt convulsed and twitched around the monolithic meat inside of her, and her cunt once again sprayed a personal-record breaking amount of her juices onto everything in its path. Despite the fact that Hana’s rough fucking wasn’t particualrly quick, just the size of her giant dick caused Alyssa to feel like she was being sexually obliterated on another level than any of the previous destructive fuckings she had endured. This fucking continued for numerous more minutes, before Hana had once again hit a limit inside of the woman’s stretched body. The bulge in Alyssa’s body now pushed out over a foot past her body, with Hana’s giant glans at the helm of the bulge. 

“Hmmm I will say, I’m impressed slut. You managed to fit over half of my cock!”

Half!? This was only half?! Alyssa’s eyes rolled into the back of her skull, Hana’s statement sending her into another mind-shattering orgasm. The brunette’s brain had practically melted in her cranium at this point, the amount of orgasms that Hana alone had numbed her nerves to any feeling that wasn’t unnatural pleasure. Now that she was close enough, the Asian futa grabbed onto Alyssa’s ankles, and now was able to use her body to help pleasure her magnificent member. She dragged her up and down, which she combined with as big of thrusts as she could without having to walk back and forth; Hana was treating her like an onahole, one she was very willing to break and throw away.

“I think I can feel my real orgasm approaching, my little fuck doll. Get ready!”

So far, Hana had barely dumped any new loads of viscous sludge into the poor whore she was currently ruining. Her stomach had inflated more, of course, due the natural leakage a cock as giant as hers suffered from, but no other extreme helpings of semen from her virile boulders had been unleashed. This was about to change. Hana held Alyssa’s legs tightly, holding her as far down on her cock as she could. Much like the other futas, her cock rumbled and grew, although the growth was barely noticeable due to the extreme size she already possessed. Her balls would have pulled up as well, but instead they only gurgled and sat heavily on the ground, their massive weight too much for them to pull up against. All of this signaled Hana’s coming orgasm, which no one could have been prepared for.

Without a word or a sound from Hana, her orgasm began. Her cock trembled inside of Alyssa, and her urethra flared wildly. Bulging out like it might tear, a huge lump took up the entirety of her cumtube and slowly trudged towards the tip. Alyssa’s body was shaken by the vibrating of Hana’s beast, and she tried to grip the sides of the table for dear life. She watched, partially in anticipation and partially in fear, as Hana’s cock inside of her managed to expand to an even larger, ungodly size. With a loud sound, the first gush of cum entered the overstuffed slut. 

It was like someone turned on a firehose. Alyssa could actually see her skin dent outward even farther, like a balloon being pumped full of air; but instead it was Alyssa’s womb being pumped full of scalding hot semen. Her ballooned stomach quickly covered her face before the excess semen began to fill the rest of her body. The brunette slut quickly looked like she had swallowed several bean bag chairs, and her expanded midsection inflated in every direction. In mere seconds it had topped its previous size, and continued to grow. 

Alyssa’s stomach quickly began to overtake the large dining table, and even began to spill off of the sides. She was more semen than person at this point. Alyssa wasn’t sure how she was able to grow so much than before, not that her brain was able to function at all at this point. As her stomach began to fall off the sides of the table, now covering her limbs and her face completely, Hana began to pull out. Still gripping the sides of her monumental pole, she began to walk backwards, having to take several steps before her cock finally detached from Alyssa’s cunt; if it looked ruined before, it was obliterated now, looking like someone might be able to fit their own torso inside of her.

Hana pulled her cock back, which was followed of course by barrel loads of cum gushing from the cavernous hole, and continued to aim it forward. The amount of cum that blasted out of her cock was enough to completely cover Alyssa’s massively expanded form instantly, from her legs to her barely visible head. Even though this cum-filled person was completely painted in a new coating of white, Hana’s massive shot didn’t stop. Layers upon layers covered the woman’s form, inches of ridiculously thick, hot goo covering every bit of her body. This shot alone lasted nearly a minute, before Hana’s anaconda stopped spitting for a singular second, before the next shot began.

Turning to the side, her cock still firing off immense salvos off pure white sludge, Hana walked around the table until Jamie was in her sights. The massively busty futa had finally looked up, having been surprised she hadn’t received another command, and watched in awe at the sexual destruction she had witnessed. As Hana rounded the table, she pointed her bouncing monster slightly downward, so that it was perfectly aimed at her fellow futa. She was hit by a blast of semen that felt more like a punch to the chest than a spray of seed, and fell backward, her body splashing into the rising ocean of cum. Hana walked over, still firing cum, and drenched her completely, absolutely submerging her friend her immense potency. 

Once this much less-endowed futa had been painted in layers of seed, Hana continued her march, once more walked around the table. She pointed her cum cannon at Ashley, who looked on mouth-agape much like Jamie had, and covered her as well. Ashley and the chair she was in fell from the force and luckily were cushioned by the thick seed that covered the room. The smallest futa received the same treatment as her busty friend, and was left completely engulfed in hot cum.

Last but not least, Hana had one last target. Turning once again, her cock pointed at Kendra’s giant, muscular back, the hyper endowed futa began to fire once again. Her blast didn’t knock the dark-skinned futa over, however, as she kept her feet firmly planted on the ground and her body tensed. Hana only smiled as she drenched her friend’s large form, covering her in much the way she had covered all of the others. Kendra gritted her teeth as her body was lashed by hot sperm, holding her ground as best she could. Once Hana was satisfied, she turned away from her friend once more.

This time, Hana let her cock blast wildly around the room. Despite the fact that it was already covered in layers of mostly Kendra’s cum, Hana blew that away and covered it in her own essences. Not an inch of room was spared, and much of the cum ended up sliding and dripping onto the ground. It took Hana over 5 more minutes before her orgasm finally died down. Finally, she removed her hands from her cock and placed them on her hips, observing the cum-decimated room. Nothing was spared, including Hana herself, her cum having blown back onto her many, many times.

“Alright girls!” Hana exclaimed, clapping her hands together loudly once more and peering around the room, “I think our centerpiece needs a bit of break, so who wants to go next?”

Her question was meant with silence. Kendra continued to face away from her, her body trembling slightly in fear for the first time. Jamie sat up, coughing up all the cum she had swallowed from being submerged so deeply, mouthfuls of semen splattering on her tits. Ashley managed to stand up cautiously as she tried to wipe the excess cum from her face. Clearing her eyes, she looked down, her eyes widening at the sight of her legs being flooded nearly to her knees in semen, and then looked over towards Hana. Her cock hadn’t lost any of its luster, and once they made eye-contact, the blonde futa knew what was coming. Hana smiled and walked over slowly...

The sun shone brightly in Hana’s eyes as she exited the house. Stepping onto the front steps gingerly, she walked several feet away from the entrance, trying to escape the river of cum seeping out from the bottom of the door. She had gotten dressed again in this house, in a new dress that was similar in length and color to the now-ruined garment she entered in. Opening the bag in her hand, she pulled out a small towel and rubbed down her legs and feet, trying to clear the semen, her own semen, that still coated them. Once she was done she walked barefoot towards the street humming quietly to herself.

“What a fun couple of days!” Hana said to herself, turning back to the house, “maybe I can get the girls to come over for Christmas - that is if they can still walk!”

The tiny Asian futa giggled to herself as she walked down the sidewalk, once again humming to herself. To any outsider, there was nothing strange about this scene, just a friend leaving another friend's house on a bright sunny Friday. It was a typical scene of suburbia, the birds chirping loudly, and the sounds of passing cars filling the air. No one was any wiser at what happened in that small home, only the cum that seeped from the front door hinted at the horrors that occurred inside.


End file.
